


My Ex's (And The Oh's)

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Baekhyun's awful at keeping a long term relationship.He recently broke up with Chanyeol and only a week after, he finds out that Chanyeol and his ex before Chanyeol, Yixing, are dating.The two exes are worried about their friend, so they decide to set him up on a blind date.Unfortunately, they did not count on Baekhyun pre-meeting the guy and hating him.Though maybe hate is a strong word.





	1. My Exes Are Together?

Baekhyun was awful at keeping relationships going, either that or he just has awful luck at finding Mr. Right. It was his fourth breakup and he was rather upset. He thought it was a great idea to date his friend, the two had a lot in common, but in the end, he and Chanyeol broke it off.

The relationship before Chanyeol was with this cute Chinese boy he met at a bar. They got talking and found they had similar tastes. It lasted for a year. Yixing broke up with him because it didn't feel like they were dating anymore. Baekhyun and Yixing occasionally talk, but not enough. Definitely not enough, though if they had chatted more, it wouldn't have prepared him for what he found out after he and Chanyeol broke up.

Yixing and Chanyeol got together. A few weeks after Baekhyun and Chanyeol broke, Yixing met Chanyeol and it was an instant hit, the two bonding over songwriting and guitar playing and music in general.

Baekhyun wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. Well, yes, they're his friends, he should be happy for their happiness, but at the same time, his exes got together, and Chanyeol and he had only broken up a few weeks prior. He dated Chanyeol for 2 years, he thought this one would surely last, but alas, they broke up. And now? Chanyeol's dating Baekhyun's ex. His exes are happily together and Baekhyun's all by himself.

If you asked Chanyeol and Yixing how they felt about it, they'd reply with how bad they felt, but they couldn't help it. They clicked. Instantly. It was nearly like love at first sight. Yixing had been at the club Chanyeol performed at, fortunately on the night Chanyeol was performing a song he wrote a while back. Yixing fell in love with Chanyeol's voice and musical talent. Chanyeol wants his friend to find happiness, but whenever people try to set Baekhyun up, he gets prickly about it. 

Baekhyun preferred to date at his own pace and not be thrown into a blind date. Or a speed date. He saw that episode of iCarly, no thank you.

Chanyeol sighed, ignoring the knowing look Yixing gave him. The two were lounging in Yixing's apartment, Chanyeol's head in Yixing's lap.

"Thinking about Baek?" Yixing inquired, carding his fingers through Chanyeol's brown mop of hair.

The two don't find it weird that they both (not at the same time) dated Baekhyun and are now dating each other. Love's weird like that.

"Maybe..." the giant pursed his lips. "Y'know.... our relationship had fallen apart because of the lack of communication... I used to wonder, 'if I had tried more, would Baek and I still be dating...?'"

This was the beauty of Yixing. He didn't care that Chanyeol said things like that. He's confident in the love between them, especially when Chanyeol says...

"I'll be dedicated to you, Xing~ I won't let communication get in our way."

And smiles a toothy grin at him, it melts the Chinese man's heart.

"I love you, Chan."

"Love you, Xing."

 

Chanyeol and Yixing had a few more conversations like that, thinking that Baekhyun should go out and meet people. He's been sulking as of lately and the couple was worried about their friend.

"Do you have any friends or acquaintances that would be a good match for Baek?" Chanyeol questions, stroking Yixing's soft dark brown locks.

"Mmm... kris?"

"That scary Canadian? I don't know about him..."

"Tao?"

"The guy with perpetual bags beneath his eyes? Nah. He kinda looks like a raccoon?"

"Luhan?"

".... Luhan......." Chanyeol seemed a bit confused. "Luhan? When did I meet him? I made it a goal to meet all your friends, but..... Luhan slipped my mind..."

Yixing pulled his phone out, pulling his contact info of Luhan up, showing Chanyeol the picture of the male.

"What?!" Chanyeol exclaimed, staring at the picture in disbelief. "He was a boy??? I thought he was a girl..."

"Luhan would so kick you in the shins if he heard you say that," Yixing snickered.

Chanyeol shrugged helplessly. "What was I supposed to do? 'Oh, sorry, but you look like a girl, are you one?' I'm pretty sure that sounds rude and he'd probably maul my face." The taller of the two pouted.

Yixing reached a hand up, cupping the Korean's cheek, a soft smile on his lips. "I wouldn't let him hurt my happiness~"

"Aww, Xing~"

 

Baekhyun sighed, glaring at the couple next to him. Chanyeol somehow convinced Baekhyun to come to a bar with them, though the shorter of the two tried to get out of it with lame excuses. 

('My cat'll be lonely.' 'you don't have a cat, Baek.' 'My imaginary cat.' Or 'I have some laundry I need to do.' 'You told me that yesterday when I invited you over.' 'I have lots of clothes... I'm rather fashionable, you know.')

The brunet was left to himself when Chanyeol went to get more drinks and Yixing left to go to the bathroom. "Then there was one.." Baekhyun grumbled.

"Agatha Christie?" A sudden voice exclaimed and soon enough, an unfamiliar man was sitting next to him.

"Y- Yeah..." Baekhyun was caught off guard, staring at the male next to him.

"I love Agatha Christie~" The man grinned. "I'm Jongdae."

Baekhyun's nose scrunched up, the other was slightly getting on his nerves. "She's got some good stories." The brunet didn't want to tell Jongdae his name, but the other was giving him puppy dog eyes, which were surprisingly hard to ignore. "Baekhyun," the male forced out after a second.

"Nice to meet you, Bacon!"

Did I mention that the music was loud?

'Did he just say bacon?' Baekhyun stared at the other with a confused expression. "Baekhyun. It's Baekhyun."

"Bacon? Didn't I say that?" Jongdae continued, cocking his head.

Baekhyun was growing more and more annoyed. "Baekhyun! My name's Baekhyun!"

"I know, you told me... like, 5 times." Jongdae laughs. "Anyways, Bacon, I hope to see you around~ I gotta get back to work." And with that, the annoying Jongdae disappeared. Baekhyun hoped he'd never see the other again.

Fate had a different thought in mind.


	2. Bacon and A Blind Date

"Chanyeol! Why did you set me up on a blind date?!" Baekhyun screeched at his friend, no, ex friend now. He's told the other that he, explicitly, hates blind dates.

"You're becoming a bit of an anti social cat lady..." Chanyeol shrugs.

"I don't even have a cat," Baekhyun hissed.

" _Not yet_ you don't~" Chanyeol singsongs.

"I just won't go." Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms in an obvious expression of annoyance.

"But Baek~" Chanyeol whined, staring at his friend with wide puppy eyes. "Yixing and I begged Jongdae, your blind date, to go on this date~ We think you guys would be a great match!"

Baekhyun was trying to ignore the other's puppy eyes, but according to last night, the brunet is awful at resisting puppy eyes.

Chanyeol had a smug smile on his lips, sensing the other's defeat.

"I'm not promising anything," the brunet warned, though his tone was tinged with defeat. Damn. Puppy dog eyes are his kryptonite.

Chanyeol clapped his hands together, grinning widely. "Awesome! This is going to be great, Baek~ I promise."

A promise from Chanyeol didn't mean a whole lot. Sort of reminds Baekhyun of when Chanyeol promised kayaking would be fun. It was, until Baekhyun's boat tipped and he fell into the river. It was awful. And cold. Baekhyun hated it. He didn't speak to Chanyeol for a few days, which felt like weeks to the two friends because they were usually inseparable.

"Whatever..." Baekhyun sighed, resigning to his fate. It's just one blind date, what could go wrong?

Famous last words.

 

"He's late.." Baekhyun grouched, glaring down at the table cloth.

Chanyeol had given him no information about his blind date. Just told him the address and what time to be there, which was 7:00pm. And it was now, 7:10pm. He has been waiting at the restaurant for fifteen minutes because nerves caused him to get there early.

He was wearing a black and white button up, with black skinny jeans and white converses. He hoped his hair was lying flat like it was earlier, though he doubted it. For some reason, his hair sometimes disarrayed itself. For amusement, I suppose.

Baekhyun was about ready to call it quits when a familiar man hurried up to his table.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" The brunet apologized, sliding into the seat in front of Baekhyun.

"'Better three hours too soon than a minute too late,'" Baekhyun grumbled.

"Shakespeare?" The familiar looking man inquired, a surprised look on his face.

"Uh, yeah.." Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, not having intended the other to hear that.

"Aish, where are my manners?" The brunet jokingly asks himself. "I'm Kim Jongdae, you must be- Bacon?" The brunet clearly hadn't recognized the other till now. A wide smile slowly formed on his lips.

Baekhyun scowled. "I told you. It's Baekhyun."

Jongdae laughs,"Whatever you say, Bacon."

Baekhyun huffed, not amused.

Soon enough, the date grew awkward, the two not able to come up with much of a conversation. Or more like, every time Jongdae tried to start a conversation, Baekhyun shot him down. Like now.

"So, you like the classics?" Jongdae inquired, taking a sip of his water. They had just ordered their entrees, one fettuccine alfredo for Baekhyun, and one order of spaghetti and meatballs for Jongdae.

"I'm a literature major, I sort of have to." Baekhyun deadpanned.

Jongdae blinked, clearing his threat before nodding. "Uh, yeah.. I guess."

Baekhyun was starting to feel bad. Jongdae was making so much effort to try to converse with the brunet, but Baekhyun kept shooting him down. The brunet was doing it purposely, a part of him wanting to get back at Chanyeol and Yixing. To tell them that blind dates are awful. That they shouldn't have set him up on a date with someone. Especially not with this annoying curly haired brunet that insists on calling him 'Bacon'.

"Here's your orders, sirs." The waitress came back, placing their dishes in front of the respective orderer.

"Thank you." Baekhyun smiled at the woman, glancing down at his plate, not noticing the look Jongdae gave him. It was a rather sad look, the curly haired male was trying so hard to get Baekhyun to smile or laugh, but some girl got him to smile by doing her job?

The blind date was a flop. The two barely talked after their food came, perhaps an occasional 'the food is so delicious', but other than that, they didn't talk much.

 

"Um.. it was nice meeting you, Baekhyun." The two were standing outside of the restaurant.

"Yeah, you too." Baekhyun nods, shaking the offered hand. "I guess... bye," the brunet turned on his heels, heading down the sidewalk. That was one of the most awkward dates he's ever been on.

Jongdae was still standing in front of the restaurant, watching Baekhyun walk down the sidewalk, a part of him telling him to follow him and ask for a second date, wanting to make up for how awful this date was, but Jongdae had a feeling the other would reject him. The literature major interested the brunet, but it appears said lit major was not interested in him.

 

"So... I guess that means it was awful.." Chanyeol started, staring at his friend dejectedly.

"It was awkward. I'm just not a blind date kind of person, Yeol... you tried," the brunet weakly smiled at his friend.

Honestly, ever since that date, Baekhyun's been regretting not chatting more with Jongdae. He regrets not giving the other a chance, but it's too late to change that now... right?

Chanyeol sighed, leaning back against the cafe chair. He had thought Jongdae would be a great match! Jongdae was a literature major as well, always spouting quotes from a famous author.

Baekhyun on the other hand, was covertly staring at the barista at the cafe.

They were at their usual meeting place, a Starbucks cafe that was a few blocks from Baekhyun's apartment, but this barista was completely new to Baekhyun. Well, maybe not that new.

The two friends were waiting for their names to be called, chatting about anything and everything.

"Chanyeol!" A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh~ my espresso's done~" The giant jumped up from his seat, heading up to the cash register. Was it just Baekhyun's imagination or was Chanyeol smirking?

'Oh well,' the brunet thought, waiting for his name to be called.

"Bacon! Bacon!" The voice called out, sounding even more familiar, with a tinge of mischief in the tone.

'Bacon....?' The brunet sat there, an extremely confused expression on his face until it dawned on him. Chanyeol's smirking face and the word 'Bacon' clicked into place.

The brunet stood up with an annoyed sigh, heading up to the cash register where his latte was waiting for him.

"Here you go, Bacon." Jongdae smirked at him, his kittenish lips quirked upwards.

"Thanks.." Baekhyun grouched, grabbing his latte.

"And I won't charge you for the extra," Jongdae added with a wink.

Baekhyun stared at him in confusion, watching the curly haired male walk off. He shrugged, heading back to his table with his drink.

He sat down, taking a sip of his latte, ignoring his friend completely.

"Got an admirer, Baek?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, gesturing to the male's cup.

Baekhyun glanced down, eyes widening at the sight.

In awful handwriting, Bacon was scrawled on the side of the cup with an equally awful smiley face. Below the smiley face was a number, presumably Jongdae's. Suddenly, what Jongdae said to him earlier made sense.

'And I won't charge you for the extra.'

Baekhyun swears his face was not pink, totally not... if it was, it was because it was hot inside the cafe. Yep, extremely hot in there.

Baekhyun kept the cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to what Baek's shirt looks like~  
> [Baekhyun's Shirt](http://cfile26.uf.tistory.com/original/2322023B55C0BF890AB05F)


	3. Second First Date

_Rrring_! _Rrring_!

Baekhyun was staring down at his hand, phone held against his ear by the other one, nervously waiting for the other to pick up.

_Rrring_! _Rrri_ -

"Hello? This is Jongdae speaking."

Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip before steeling his nerves.

"Hey, Jongdae.. it's Baekhyun.." He started, unsure of how to continue.

"Bacon? I mean, Baekhyun..? So, you didn't throw the cup away...?"

Baekhyun could hear the smile in the other's voice, rolling his eyes, though a small smile begrudgingly quirked his lips up.

"Well, duh, how else am I calling you? I... only kept the cup because of the smiley face." He added the last bit, not wanting to sound eager or anything. He's got to play it cool.

"The smiley face?" Baekhyun could hear the questioning tone in the other's voice.

"Yeah... I kept it for laughs, it's so derpy looking." Baekhyun chuckled.

"Yah! It's not that awful." Jongdae whined, though it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"I guess it's not the worst smiley face I've ever seen." Baekhyun amends.

"So, I was wondering..." Jongdae started, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun prodded.

"If you'd go on a second date with me.." The curly haired brunet finished, patiently waiting a response. He was mentally prepared for a no, so when Baekhyun agreed, he was pretty surprised.

"Did... did you just say yes?"

Baekhyun snorted at the question. "Yes, I did... man, I didn't think you were so hard of hearing," the brunet teased.

"Yah! I'm not _that_ old!" Jongdae protested.

Baekhyun laughed. "Whatever, _old_ man."

"Yah! Bacon! Respect your _elder_!" Jongdae whined into the phone.

"Oh? You admit being _old_?" Baekhyun teases the other.

"N- No! I'm not old! I was just... saying, that you should respect your elders.." Jongdae huffed, though his lips were quirked up into a smile.

"A- Anyways, are you free... this Saturday?" Jongdae questioned.

"Mmm..." There was a slight pause before Baekhyun replied. "I am free this Saturday."

"Great!" Jongdae mentally cheered. "Meet up at the cafe at 2pm?"

"The cafe?" Baekhyun inquired, curious.

"Yeah. The one you were at yesterday.. where I gave you my phone number..."

"Oh, yeah.. okay, 2pm at the Starbucks cafe."

" _Now_ who's the old man?" Jongdae teased, referring to the fact that the other couldn't remember where he was yesterday.

"Hey! _You're_ the old man. Remember that." Baekhyun pouted.

"If you say so," Jongdae singsonged. "Anyways, I have to go, my shift's starting... bye, Bacon~ can't wait for Saturday."

_Click_

Baekhyun chuckled, setting his phone down on his kitchen counter. He's got a date. With an annoying brunet. Who's actually funny and nice. And has great hair. Like, so fluffy lookin- getting off topic, anyways.... Baekhyun's got a date.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

 

"Bacon!" A familiar voice rung through the cafe, hitting the brunet's ears the moment he walked in.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun greeted the other, smiling slightly.

"I hope you're not against strolls.. along the Han river..?" Jongdae inquired, slightly nervous.

"How romantic~" Baekhyun teased the other. "I don't mind, I actually love looking out at the Han river." He admits.

"Perfect~ well, did you want to go now..?"

"Sure."

 

"So beautiful.." Baekhyun commented, staring out over the boardwalk at the Han river.

"Sure is." Jongdae agreed, though he wasn't looking out at the river, his gaze focused on the beautiful man beside him. Baekhyun was too distracted to realize the other meant him, else he'd have made a remark about how cliche that sounded.

The two spent a few hours hanging out at the park near the river, riding bikes and talking. They bought snacks at a nearby vendor and sat down and ate, chatting about everything and anything.

Baekhyun acquired new information about Jongdae. Like, for one, Jongdae is actually younger than him. Admittedly, by a few months, but still younger than him. The sassy brunet insisted on calling Baekhyun his elder, referring to him as an old man. The brunet protested against it but in the end, he admitted defeat since Jongdae used puppy dog eyes on him.

He also found out that Jongdae had a dog named Ming. It was a toy poodle. Jongdae promised to introduce the two of them.

Baekhyun had fun. Unlike their first date, Baekhyun wasn't trying to ruin the atmosphere. He actually chatted with the other and tried to learn more about Jongdae. They laughed and chatted the evening away.

The date ended the moment Jongdae and Baekhyun stopped in front of the latter'a apartment, both reluctant to call it a night since they both had a great time.

"Thank you, Bacon, for giving me a second chance~" Jongdae grinned at the other.

Baekhyun's heart fluttered in his chest at the sight, like it had been doing for the past hour or so.

"No, thank you for taking me out on such a wonderful date." Baekhyun smiled back.

"I had a wonderful time. You're such a funny person, Bacon." Jongdae couldn't help but to keep calling the other Bacon.

"Ha ha." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile on his lips. "I had a great time as well.. I wouldn't be.. averse to another date."

Jongdae couldn't help the quickening of his pulse, just nodding his head in quick succession. "I wouldn't be against it either!"

"Great," Baekhyun smiled. "We can talk about the details later." He suggested to which the other agreed

The two stood there, both thinking of what to say before a sudden idea struck Jongdae, a slow smile spreading over his lips. The curly haired male broke the sudden silence.

"'Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.'" Jongdae bowed with a flourish, righting himself after Baekhyun snorted, though it soon turned into a chuckle.

"Shakespeare, eh? Not bad." The brunet chuckled. A part of him wanted to invite the other in, but a nagging thought held him back.

"Well... I'll talk to you later.. bye, _old_ man." Baekhyun teased, opening his apartment door.

"Bye Bacon. Sweet dreams." Jongdae grinned, unable to keep the happiness from his tone.

_Click_

The door shut with a feeling of finality, Baekhyun slumping back against the closed door.

The nagging thought returned.

'What if this ends up like all his other relationships? What if Jongdae stops liking him? What then?' Baekhyun couldn't get rid of the thoughts, closing his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

'What if,' the brunet thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what looks I'm using for both of them, here's a picture reference.. I'm using the hairstyles from these pictures~  
> [Kim Jongdae](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fa/90/66/fa90668be1a3e7a0dfcbf0809e63e3b6.jpg)  
> [Byun Baekhyun](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/b6/81/46b6818876986987c8f0fd23e5215aeb.jpg)


	4. He Who Wears His Heart On His Sleeve

Baekhyun and Jongdae went on more dates after the initial two, the fun doubling with each date.

It was getting pretty serious now, even Chanyeol and Yixing saw it. It was affecting Baekhyun, and it was affecting him negatively.

The brunet had a history of short and unhappy relationships.

First, it was with the tall blond, Oh Sehun. Sehun had approached Baekhyun first, admitting his crush to the elder. The two started dating. Of course, like all people who start dating, there's the honeymoon phase. For some, it lasts very long, for others (such as Baekhyun and Sehun), it ended too soon.

They were only high schoolers, but kids were known to sleep around. Baekhyun, however, was not one of those kids.

He, being a bit of a romantic, wanted to save it for his loved one.

This way of thinking annoyed Sehun, who wanted to have sex with the brunet. Baekhyun rejected the tall blond's attempts to initiate something so Sehun turned to sleeping around to get what he wanted.

When Baekhyun caught wind of this, it broke his heart. The two had been dating for a little under a year and he thought they were a great match. Sehun was his first boyfriend, so it did affect him when Sehun broke up with him.

His second boyfriend, Jaehwan, wasn't any better. But Baekhyun was naive and thought Jaehwan was the one. He met Jaehwan in college and ended up sharing an apartment with him. They had been together for a little over a year and a half when Jaehwan started coming home later and later, his breath reeking of alcohol, his clothes permeated with foreign perfume or cologne.

Baekhyun had been waiting up for Jaehwan when he finally came home.

"You're still up?" The tall brunet commented, staring at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression.

"Yes." Baekhyun replied shortly, brown orbs narrowing at his boyfriend.

"You don't have to wait up for me," Jaehwan stated. "I'm not a little boy who needs to be watched over."

"I never said nor thought you were," Baekhyun stated tersely. "I was just wondering where you were..."

"Is that any of your business?" Jaehwan suddenly snapped, cold brown (nearly back) orbs glared at the startled brunet. Jaehwan has never snapped at the brunet before. He was always so sweet and caring. Baekhyun doesn't know what changed.

"I... I just missed talking to you.." Baekhyun glanced down at the floor, sadness ringing his tone.

"You see me every day.." Jaehwan stated, not understanding that Baekhyun only sees him in the morning before Jaehwan left for work or class, coming home late nowadays.

"I don't see you as much as I used to.." the brunet frowned, glancing up at his boyfriend.

"So?" Jaehwan had a closed off expression on his cold features.

"A- Are you free this Saturday...? We could... go on a date.." Baekhyun suggested, his delicate features lit up with hope.

"I'm not free." Came the short reply.

"Oh.. okay.." Baekhyun was disappointed, but he tried reasoning with himself that maybe Jaehwan had something important to do that Saturday. 

If only he knew what Jaehwan was actually planning on doing that Saturday.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Baekhyun was curled up on the couch, watching tv by himself. Jaehwan wasn't home, probably in class or at work. Baekhyun didn't know Jaehwan's work schedule like he used to, the tall brunet had changed it a short while back.

_Rrring! Rrring!_

Baekhyun perked up at the sound of his phone ringing, grabbing said device off the coffee table. His heart fell a little when he noticed it wasn't Jaehwan, but he tried to be positive since it was his longtime friend, Chanyeol.

"Yeollie! How's it going?" He was talking a little louder than usual, knowing Chanyeol was probably at work, which was at a nearby club. The brunet could hear the loud music in the background.

"Baek~ do you know your boyfriend's here?"

" _What?_ " Baekhyun sat up, clicking the television off.

"Yeah... I saw him earlier... he was with this guy...? Are you two okay? Did you guys break up? When? Should I kick his ass?"

Baekhyun couldn't hear anything, his eyes watering up as he thought. What happened? Why didn't Jaehwan talk to him? What did he do wrong?

"Baek? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's concerned voice cut through the other's thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Yeol~" Baekhyun's broken voice whimpered out.

"I'll be right over." Was Chanyeol's last come before he hung up.

 

Baekhyun was curled up on the couch, sniffling, having bawled his eyes out earlier. He was too tired to move, barely registering the sound of the door opening.

"Baek?" Chanyeol's warm voice swept over the brunet, who slowly lifted his head to glance over at the doorway.

"In the living room," was Baekhyun's sad reply. The sound of it broke Chanyeol's heart, making the giant see red. He couldn't believe Jaehwan did this to his best friend! He's worst than Sehun.

The tall male hurried into the living room, his heart breaking even more at the sight of Baekhyun curled up on the couch, clear tear trails down his cheek. The brunet's eyes were shiny with unshed tears, though he seemed to be smiling, trying to appear strong in front of his friend's sad eyes.

"Hey, Yeol.." Baekhyun sat up some, allowing some room on the couch for Chanyeol to sit on.

"Hey, Baek..." Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the short male, enveloping him in a warm hug.

The sudden contact made the brunet burst into sudden tears, crying into his friend's chest.

"What did I do wrong? Am I not _pretty_ enough? ...is it because I said no to sex?" The brunet was sniffling, pulling back from the hug to seek answers from his friend, though he knew deep inside that no one but Jaehwan knows why.

Chanyeol cupped his friend's cheek, frowning at the thought of Jaehwan.

The sudden noise of the door opening then shutting startled the two boys.

Baekhyun quickly stood up, drying his tears the best he could with the large sleeves of the oversized hoodie he was wearing, sniffling softly.

Chanyeol stood up as well, seemingly ready to attack Jaehwan if required.

"Baekhyun?" A sharp voice called out, loud footsteps nearing the living room before the tall brunet made an appearance, his face twisting into a scowl at the sight of the two. They were still relatively close to each other, the scowling brunet's eyes narrowing at them.

"Are you cheating on me?" The brunet snapped, glaring at the shorter brunet.

Baekhyun flinched at the words, though he didn't seem able to come up with something to reply with.

"What are you? A whore?" Jaehwan spat.

Baekhyun cowered back when Jaehwan took a step towards the short brunet. That was when Chanyeol stepped into action.

"The only whore around here is you, Jaehwan." Chanyeol spat back, moving so he was in between Baekhyun and Jaehwan, glaring down at the scowling male. Chanyeol was a couple of inches taller than Jaehwan, using this factor to try to intimidate the other.

It seemed to work slightly. Jaehwan took a step back, though he didn't seem done. But before he could say anything, Chanyeol beat him to the punch.

"I've seen you hanging around with people other than Baekhyun, kissing and flirting. It was disgusting. I'd say you're the whore, Jaehwan." Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the slightly shorter male. "You're not worthy of Baekhyun." He hissed. "He's loyal, unlike you. Get your ass out of here and away from my friend before I beat you to a pulp." Chanyeol finished, taking a threatening step towards the slightly cowering male.

Jaehwan cast a withering glare at Baekhyun.

"Call your guard dog off, Baekhyun." Jaehwan snapped.

Baekhyun bit his lip, staring up at Chanyeol with sad eyes.

Chanyeol glanced back at his distressed friend before turning on Jaehwan. "Get out of here, Choi! Go whore around some more. Leave my friend alone." Chanyeol took another step closer, sending Jaehwan scrambling back.

"Who cares? This relationship was dying anyways.. the moment you refused, I knew this was a dead relationship. No one's going to wanna be with you if you refuse like that." And with that, Jaehwan left the apartment. 

Leaving a broken hearted Baekhyun behind and an angry Chanyeol to clean up the pieces.

 

It was Baekhyun's third year in college when he met Yixing, his third boyfriend. They met at a bar, Baekhyun had been dragged there by Chanyeol because his band was having a gig there. Yixing was there because he heard the bar had great music.

They met at the bar counter, similarly ordering the same drink. The two chatted while they waited for their drinks. Baekhyun found out the other was a music major at a nearby college, explaining that his friend was a music major too, that he was there because Chanyeol's band had a gig there. Baekhyun spent the rest of that evening getting to know Zhang Yixing.

When Chanyeol's gig ended, Baekhyun found himself not wanting to leave Yixing, so he steeled his nerves and asked the other out on a date. He was a smiling mess when Yixing agreed, the gentle Chinese happily smiling back.

"I have a date!" Baekhyun announced to his friend when they got back to their shared apartment.

"A date?" Chanyeol glanced over at his friend, instantly concerned. "Baek, be careful... I don't want a repeat.." the tall male didn't even want to say that man's name, though Baekhyun caught on, nodding his head with a bittersweet smile.

"Don't worry, Yeol... Yixing's completely different." Baekhyun reassured his friend.

Baekhyun was right. Yixing was different from Jaehwan. He was a gentleman, always holding the door open for people or giving Baekhyun his jacket if he noticed the other was cold.

Baekhyun doesn't know when their relationship became something less. His heart stopped beating as fast when Yixing gave him a smile full of dimples, or when the dark haired male kissed him.

Their relationship became more platonic. A sort of, special friends. Then it became just friends. Yixing was the first to realize this, bringing it up to Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Yixing started, clearly not wanting to do this, but what was the point of dating if you weren't in love with the other person? "You're an amazing guy... you're handsome, nice, caring, and smart."

Baekhyun smiled, though it seemed a little unsure, though a part of him knew where Yixing was going.

"I just... don't think I'm right for you.." Yixing finished, staring at the other with an unwavering gaze.

Baekhyun was speechless at first, but the more he thought it over, the more it made sense. In the end, the two talked it over and mutually broke it up.

That was one of the calmer breakups Baekhyun's ever had.

Breaking up with Chanyeol was the second calmest, but also the hardest.

Chanyeol had been with Baekhyun since middle school, the two were inseparable. He was there for Baekhyun when Sehun broke up with him. When he found out Jaehwan cheated on him multiple times.

Baekhyun's been there for Chanyeol every time he had a gig to play, always cheering his friend on in the crowd.

It was only natural that they would be drawn to each other, though there was that warning about dating friends. If it ended badly, your friendship could be unsalvageable.

 

It started when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were watching a movie together Friday night, some scary movie Baekhyun was persuaded into watching, but halfway through Baekhyun ended up on his friend's lap, hiding his face in the other's chest. The warmth of the other relaxed the brunet, startled slightly when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, hugging him to his chest, movie suddenly forgotten.

Baekhyun had glanced up at the male, blinking when Chanyeol returned the gaze. It seemed like time stopped, that everything was frozen in time besides them. As they stared at each other, their faces moved closer and closer together until boom! Baekhyun's soft lips were pressed against soft but firm lips, his eyes sliding shut.

Their first kiss made Baekhyun feel like he had come home. Chanyeol became his center, his home.

Their relationship only blossomed after that. Though it seemed that they stayed the same, they became even more sappier. Always holding hands.

It was close to the end of the second year, the two began drifting apart. Chanyeol's band started getting more popular, started getting more gigs to play. Baekhyun's schooling started up, having so many classes to study for, projects to do. It was his fourth year at college, Chanyeol having dropped out a few months before due to his band's increasing popularity.

Their schedules were complete opposites, one having morning classes into afternoon classes where the other had afternoon gigs into the late evening. The only time they saw each other was the little time they had in the morning or the little time they had at night.

It came as a shock to Baekhyun one night when the realization struck him. The fact that he and Chanyeol were barely seeing each other, reminding him of his relationship with Jaehwan. It ended because the two barely saw each other, or so Baekhyun thought. This thought plagued the brunet for the rest of that night, well into that following evening. A rare one because they were both home at the same time.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun started, sitting up from his earlier position, with his head in his boyfriend's lap.

Chanyeol sensed the other was serious, noting how he called him 'Yeol' and not 'Yeollie'. He stayed quiet, waiting for Baekhyun to finish his thought aloud.

".. we haven't been on a date in so long... I rarely see you anymore.. but I know that's not your fault. Your schedule's been hectic lately and I don't blame you," the brunet attempted a smile, though it seemed a bit too bright.

"I just wanted to... say, that I support you in everything that you do..." Baekhyun paused, unsure of how to finish it.

"... Are you breaking up with me?" Chanyeol suddenly questioned.

"I mean..." Baekhyun glanced up at the other. "We barely see each other... you've got your band to think about, I have my degree to think about... I think it's a lot on our plates, juggling work or class and a relationship..."

"You're right... but, Baek.. is this what you want?" Chanyeol gently inquired.

Baekhyun hesitated. No, it wasn't what he wanted, but he felt like he was holding Chanyeol back. He felt like Chanyeol was becoming further and further away, moving closer to his dream while Baekhyun was still figuring out his. He didn't want to burden the other or anything.

The hesitation was enough for Chanyeol.

"We'll always be the best of friends, right? No matter what?" Chanyeol held his pinkie, giving Baekhyun a warm smile.

Baekhyun's smile back was still too bright, though he intertwined their pinkies, promising the other that, yes, they will stay best friends forever.

"You'll find the right guy, Baek. I know it." Chanyeol kissed his friend's forehead.

 

Now, how are these breakups affecting Baekhyun's and Jongdae's relationship? Simple. Baekhyun's over thinking things and with his sad love life, he's starting to worry about the future. He really, really likes Jongdae. But he doesn't want to become so emotionally attached that he'll fall apart later on when (if) they break up. He doesn't know if he'll be able to pick up the broken pieces anymore. His heart's barely staying together with all the tape and glue he's plastered onto it.

Baekhyun wished he wasn't so worried about the future. He berated himself, knowing he should keep his head in the present and worry about the future when it comes, but he can't help himself.

Maybe. Just maybe, Jongdae can teach Baekhyun to stop worrying. To live in the present. Maybe Jongdae can anchor the brunet to the present. 

Baekhyun always had his heart on his sleeve, maybe now that he has Jongdae, maybe the other will keep it safe for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little peek into Baekhyun's past loves.
> 
> -Sehun was his first boyfriend. They were in high school together, Baekhyun was a sophomore and Sehun was a freshman.
> 
> -Jaehwan was his second boyfriend. They were in college together, Baekhyun's second year, Jaehwan's last.
> 
> -Yixing was his third boyfriend. They met at the bar Chanyeol worked at. They were both juniors in college.
> 
> -Chanyeol was his fourth boyfriend. They had been best friends since middle school.
> 
> -Jongdae's his fifth boyfriend (and last one, but shh). They met at a bar, the latter having overheard Baekhyun recite Agatha Christie and being the literature nerd he was, ran over. The rest is history... well, actually, the rest is in the future~ it's not over yet and certainly won't be.
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: Jaehwan's completely made up XD a random name that came to mind. I didn't want to use an exo member to be a complete douche [sorry Sehun], so I stuck with a made up name instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I know I enjoyed writing it~)


	5. Romeo, Save Me

It's been a few months since Baekhyun and Jongdae started dating, the couple still in that honeymoon phase. 

Baekhyun tried to keep his worrying to a minimum, though sometimes failing, he always ends up forgetting the moment he sees Jongdae's smile or laugh, his worried ceasing to exist in that moment. He thought Jongdae looked beautiful when he smiled.

Presently, the two were on their somethingieth date at a nice Italian restaurant, laughing and chitchatting as they waited for their food.

It was then, when he saw Sehun, his brown orbs widening at the sight of the male. It had been so long, he had wondered what happened to Sehun. The other had brown hair now, his hair no longer that bleached blond.

His staring must've caught Jongdae's attention, the curly haired male turning in his seat to see what the other was staring at. He cocked his head when he saw Sehun, wondering why Baekhyun was staring at said male. He turned back to face Baekhyun, words on the tip of his tongue when Baekhyun suddenly hissed.

"He's coming over here!"

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Baekhyun looked so terrified.

"Baekhyun.." a smooth voice greeted the couple.

"Sehun," Baekhyun nodded stiffly, staring at Jongdae with an apologetic expression.

"How have you been? You look great, hyung." Sehun was not alone, a pretty blond haired male stood next to him, his features so delicate and feminine that Baekhyun nearly mistaken the other for a girl.

Sehun noticed Baekhyun staring at his boyfriend. "This is Lu Han. Han, this is Baekhyun." Sehun introduced the two, having completely forgotten (or ignored) Jongdae the whole time, who looked a bit annoyed.

Baekhyun glanced over at Jongdae one last time before looking up at Lu Han. "Hello, Lu Han. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," came the smooth reply. Lu Han looked like he came off a runway, as did Sehun. They looked like models, having a slender and slim figure.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae uttered softly, locking gazes with his boyfriend.

"Oh? Who..." Sehun glanced over at Jongdae, seemingly doing a once-over before glancing away, deeming Jongdae not worthy of his attention.

"Jongdae, this is Sehun. My ex. Sehun, Lu Han, Jongdae, my boyfriend." Baekhyun glanced over at his lover, noticing the pleased look on his face. Baekhyun rarely introduced Jongdae as his boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? So, you two are dating? Oh, were we interrupting your date?" Lu Han suddenly questioned, glancing over at his boyfriend with a frown before looking back at Baekhyun, an apologetic expression on his delicate features.

"Yeah.." Baekhyun nodded.

"I'm so sorry. Sehun, let's leave these two alone." Lu Han bid the two farewell before dragging Sehun off.

 

"Sehun, you said he was hanging out with his friend," Lu Han scolded his boyfriend. "I hate interrupting dates! It's so annoying when it happens to me." The pretty blond frowned at Sehun.

Sehun shrugged, obviously not bothered. "Eh, I thought it was Chanyeol.... he had the curly hair... though he was a bit short... even sitting.."

Lu Han rolled his eyes. "You just wanted an excuse to go see how your ex was doing."

".."

"You're so sentimental," Lu Han teased, latching onto Sehun's arm as they strolled down the street.

"I felt bad... after all those years, it made me realize what a douche I was. I was a shitty boyfriend back then.."

"You still are one," Lu Han taunted, sticking his tongue out at his scowling boyfriend.

"Shush. I'm trying to reflect on my past actions."

"Let's go home~ I'd rather reflect on something else, like how great makeup sex would be." Lu Han huffed, still upset with the other for flirting with that girl.

Sehun's attention was effectively distracted at the thought of sex. "Fine.. I'll reflect later."

 

"So..."

Baekhyun and Jongdae were a little awkward after Sehun and Lu Han left.

"That was your ex..?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun nodded, knowing his boyfriend might want an explanation. "..umm, could we talk about this at home?"

"Sure," Jongdae noticed how uneasy Baekhyun looked. He changed the topic, easing them back into a conversation about ducks, laughing once again.

 

After they ate dinner and paid (Jongdae winning their rock paper scissor game, so he paid), Jongdae walked Baekhyun to his apartment, the latter having stayed over frequently enough that he has his own part of Jongdae's closet with his clothes in it.

The two sat down on the couch, the atmosphere a bit tense.

Baekhyun glanced over at Jongdae, licking his lips (a nervous habit of his) before speaking.

"Sehun was my first boyfriend.. we met in high school, dated.. he cheated on me, so we broke up.." Baekhyun didn't go into depth with his explanation. Though it had been long ago, the reminder of Sehun's betrayal still hurt, but not as badly as it first had.

"Oh.." Jongdae was speechless, he didn't know what to say about this.

"It's ok.. it's all in the past," Baekhyun smiled at his boyfriend.

"You know I'd never do that to you." Jongdae looked into Baekhyun's eyes, his brown orbs full of love. Baekhyun nodded, his smile widening.

"I know you won't." He hugged the other, wrapping his arms around Jongdae.

Baekhyun was still hugging the other, eyes glancing downwards when they caught on the scar peeking out of Jongdae's shirt. The same one he noticed a month ago, having seen it when Jongdae had just stepped out of the shower.

It was a long jagged line, starting on the back of his shoulder to the middle of his back, it wasn't super thick, rather thin like a knife or something sharp.

Baekhyun's curiosity about it only peaked the more he saw it, which wasn't often.

"Jongdae.." Baekhyun started.

"Yes?"

The brunet paused, unsure of how to phrase his question. He pulled back from the hug, straddling the other's lap, hands on the other's shoulder to balance himself.

"That scar... on your back.." Baekhyun bit his lip, wondering if he went too far when Jongdae's expression became blank.

"... never mind.. I shouldn't have asked," Baekhyun backpedaled, gaze skirting around the room, not looking at Jongdae specifically.

"It's ok.. but, do you...." Jongdae licked his lips. "Do you think you could wait on that one..? Not for very long.. it's just.." the curly haired male paused, unsure of how to explain.

Baekhyun shook his head. "I can wait, tell me when you're ready." He smiled gently at his boyfriend. "I'll be patient for you," he leans down, kissing the other's nose.

"Hah... that must be hard for you," Jongdae teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha.." Baekhyun smiled, pulling away to poke Jongdae's cheek.

"I had a wonderful evening, minus Sehun," Baekhyun told the other.

"Yeah? I'm glad." Jongdae rested his hands on the other's hips.

"But, I think it's time to call it a night. I'm tired~ carry me to bed?"

Jongdae snorted, but he did as the other asked, standing up with Baekhyun in his arms, carrying the other bride style to his bedroom, lying the other down on the bed. "I'll get you something to change into."

Baekhyun nodded, sitting up on the bed only to have a pair of sweats thrown in his face.

"Oops... sorry," Jongdae apologized, though his tone wasn't the least bit apologetic.

Baekhyun made a face before hopping off the bed, stripping off his shirt and pants to pull the sweats on, not caring that Jongdae was in the same room as him.

The curly haired male couldn't help but watch Baekhyun as he dressed, thinking the other was utterly breathtaking.

He averted his gaze, grabbing a pair of sweats for himself before heading to the bathroom to change.

When he came back, Baekhyun was already curled up underneath the covers, patiently waiting for Jongdae.

"You know, I can't sleep without you..." Baekhyun started, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Am I that great of a snuggle buddy?" Jongdae teasingly asks, climbing into the queen sized bed. He slid underneath the covers, an amused chuckle leaving his lips when Baekhyun instantly hugged onto him, snuggling into the other for warmth, his head lying on Jongdae's chest.

"You're the best~" Baekhyun replied.

Jongdae was glad Baekhyun's face was not directed at him else he'd see the blush on his cheeks from Baekhyun's unexpected answer. It warmed his heart.

"Goodnight," Jongdae murmured.

"'Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.'" Baekhyun recited, referring back to their second (technically 1st, they're not counting the blind date) date, when Jongdae recited Shakespeare as his parting words.

Jongdae's lips quirked upward at the words, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

Baekhyun smiled into Jongdae's chest, tilting his head so he was sideways a bit, eyes slipping close as he succumbed to sleep.

Jongdae hadn't been visited by Mr. Sandman yet, so he was staring up at the ceiling.

His thoughts landed on their conversation earlier, when Baekhyun asked about his scar. A bitter smile took over the male's lips, an unusual sight since he was usually always smiling in happiness.

'Tomorrow... I'll tell him tomorrow.' The curly haired male thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up~


	6. So This is Love

Jongdae woke up to the sound of his boyfriend singing in the shower, a rather rare occurrence since he's normally still deep asleep in the morning. The curly haired male was not a morning lover.

"Mmm..." He groaned sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up, looking like a lost sheep, his hair curly and all over the place.

The male sat there for a while, slowly gaining back his senses, a frown on his lips as he realized it was morning.

"Too early.." the male suddenly groaned, falling back on the bed with a huff.

Sudden laughter alerted the still sleepy male to the presence of his lover, sitting up slowly to see Baekhyun standing in the doorway of the bedroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

The curly haired male couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, the wide expanse of skin being shown was too much of a temptation, especially when his brown orbs caught sight of a drop of water sliding down the other's chest and in a flash, all sleepiness forgotten, Jongdae was next to Baekhyun, passionately making out with the other. He knew Baekhyun wanted to go his own pace regarding sex, but there's no rules against kissing the other (and hopefully tempting Baek into being interested, but let's save that for later).

"Mmm...! Jongdae!" Baekhyun laughed in between the kisses, pulling away long enough for him to pant out, "at least let me get dressed."

"Get dressed..?" Jongdae pouted at the thought. "But you look wonderful naked~ let's just stay home all day and cuddle and watch movies..... naked." Jongdae playfully raised his eyebrow at the last part, laughing when Baekhyun made a face.

"Hah.. I believe, my good sir, that you have a shift starting soon..?"

"In an hour," Jongdae whined, hugging onto his boyfriend. "I could always call in sick~ I'm a rather convincing actor, you know..."

Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head at the other's antics. "I don't think you're boss'll be happy if he ever finds out.."

"Who says he's going to find out? Did I mention that I'm great at hiding things from people?" Jongdae made a contemplative face, his nose scrunching up in an absolutely adorable way that made Baekhyun kiss the other's nose.

"Let's not see what he'll do then..." Baekhyun gently tapped the other's nose before wriggling out of the other's hold, heading to the closet to find clothes to wear.

"Baekhyun.." Jongdae suddenly whined. "Don't be such a tease..."

The towel wrapped around Baekhyun's waist was slipping a bit, exposing more of his backside which had Jongdae absolutely salivating.

A short laugh from Baekhyun had Jongdae knowing the other was doing it purposely.

"Well, if it's too much for you, you can always leave the room.." Baekhyun suggested.

"And miss the show? Hell no." Jongdae moved back over to his bed, plopping down on the edge to watch the other dig through the closet for something to wear.

Baekhyun snorted, though a suddenly mischievous smile quirked his lips up. Unfortunately, Jongdae could not see the other's smile, so he had no idea what was about to happen.

Since Jongdae's bed was in the middle of the room and the closet was to the left of it, Jongdae had a good view of the other's backside from where he was sitting. And Baekhyun knew that.

Using that information to his advantage, the brunet slowly started swaying his hips, knowing that his towel was loosely hung around his waist, so with enough motion, it'll fall off. But the brunet wanted to make it seem like an accident, so he tried to be subtle at first.

And it worked. Within no time, the towel slipped off his body, revealing his backside to the suddenly horny male.

Baekhyun started humming, innocently waving his ass around, knowing how great of an ass it was. And Jongdae, if he knew what the other was thinking, would agree that it was a fine ass.

"B- Baekhyun.." Jongdae whined, his octave a bit high and pitchy.

Baekhyun paid the other no heed, bending over more to 'innocently' snatch something off the floor.

Jongdae made a strangled groan, his gaze never leaving the other's ass.

Baekhyun, feeling rather accomplished, straightens his back and heads over to the drawer where Jongdae keeps his clean boxers, grabbing a pair before slipping them on. He had one of Jongdae's oversized hoodies in his hands, quickly pulling it on. The brunet glanced over at his flushed boyfriend, a smirk on his lips.

"You hungry for breakfast? I'll make us some pancakes."

And with that, the teasing brunet was gone, heading off to the kitchen without waiting for a response from his lover.

Jongdae was left staring at the doorway where Baekhyun last was, his brain having short circuited after Baekhyun's teasing. It took a while for Jongdae to realize his boyfriend was gone.

He scrambled out of the bedroom, hurrying to the kitchen. Baekhyun can't tease him like that and expect nothing to happen! This is torture!

Jongdae was about to demand (read: beg) for release when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, staring at Baekhyun from the doorway into the kitchen.

The brunet had found an apron and had tied it on, Jongdae's hoodie and boxers the only clothing beneath the apron. Baekhyun was humming some tune, working on their breakfast.

It all seemed very domestic, stopping Jongdae in his horny tracks. His heart swelled at the thought, a slow smile quirking his lips up.

"Stop staring at my ass and help me out here." Baekhyun suddenly snapped, interrupting the other's thoughts.

It took a moment for him to realize Baekhyun was playing with him, but he still wanted to help.

"Okay! What do you want me to do, captain Bacon?" Jongdae mock saluted, waiting for his 'orders'.

"Ha ha," Baekhyun shook his head, glancing back at his boyfriend. "Could you get me some plates?"

"Yeah." Jongdae scrambled to find plates, his brain short circuiting again. What? It was early in the morning, Jongdae's normally asleep right now. He doesn't know why he agreed to the morning shift, but he did. The fact that Baekhyun sexually teased him this morning did not help his brain either.

He located the plates after a minute of thinking, carrying them back to his brown haired lover.

Baekhyun thanked him, telling him to set them on the breakfast counter.

Jongdae did as the other told him, setting the plates on the counter.

"Aw, what a good boy." Baekhyun teased, glancing over at his boyfriend.

Jongdae scrunched his nose up at the other's tease, walking up to his boyfriend.

"Want a treat?" Baekhyun teased even more.

Jongdae, curious as to what the treat was, gave a slow nod.

Baekhyun immediately closed the distance between them, kissing the other square on the lips. He pulled away after a minute. "Be a good boy and you'll get more." He joked, turning back to the pancakes.

Jongdae pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a rather petulant child sort of way.

"Stop pouting like a kid and go get some glasses for us to drink out of," Baekhyun ordered a few moments later, focused on the pancakes.

Jongdae stared at his boyfriend's back in surprise, wondering how he knew he was pouting. The curly haired male shrugged and headed off to find some glasses for them. Once located, he carried them to the fridge, glancing back at Baek's back.

"What do you want to drink?" Jongdae asked.

"Do you have orange juice?" Baekhyun inquired, not looking away from his pancakes.

"Yep." Jongdae replied, grabbing the carton. He opened the lid, filling the two glasses up a little more than half way. He carried them over to the breakfast counter.

"Almost done with the pancakes," Baekhyun commented.

"They smell great so far." Jongdae sat down at the counter.

Baekhyun slid the pancakes onto another plate, carrying said plate to the counter. He set it down on the tabletop, noticing the silverware out.

"Dig in," Baekhyun smiled, sitting next to his boyfriend.

The two talked during breakfast, though Jongdae kept an eye on the time. He did have an early shift that morning.

 

"I don't wanna go.." Jongdae whined. It was thirty minutes until his shift started and Jongdae was dragging his feet. He didn't want to go to work because one, he's still hot and bothered from that morning, and two, he gets bored at work easily.

"...mmm... at least Soo will be there to tease." The brunet concluded in a soft sigh.

"Tell Soo I said hi." Baekhyun grinned.

"Of course I will. I love you," Jongdae leaned over, kissing the other on the lips. He didn't notice how the other froze up, waving goodbye before disappearing through the front door.

It was the first time those three words were spoken since they first started dating. Baekhyun doesn't think Jongdae realized he said that.

A slow smile spread over the brunet's lips as he cleaned up the kitchen. A soft hum left his lips before he shifted into full out singing.

"So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love," he sung, slowly dancing around the kitchen as he cleaned up.

"So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm," he cleaned up the dishes.

"And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine," Baekhyun paused to glance out the kitchen window.

"My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly," the brunet thought back to what Jongdae said and a giddy feeling welled up inside of him.

"I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky," he left the kitchen, his mind still abuzz from earlier.

"So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the lyrics from this website; link is below~
> 
> [So This is Love](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/classicdisney/sothisislove.amp.htm?client=safari)


	7. Heart Fragments?

"Hey, Yeol." Baekhyun greeted his friend.

It's been a few days since he's seen his best friend so he scheduled this get together at his favorite cafe.

"Hey, Baek! How's the married life?" Chanyeol teases. He always thought the two seemed a lot like a married couple in the honeymoon phase.

"Ha ha... what about you?" Baekhyun fired back, referring to how sweet and sappy Chanyeol and Yixing could get.

"Yah, we're not that close..." Chanyeol pouted.

"You thinking of popping the question?" Baekhyun was surprised, Chanyeol and Yixing haven't been dating that long. But he knew that look on his friend's face. It screamed 'in love' all over the place.

".. maybe.." Chanyeol pouted, looking at his friend for reassurance.

"Don't you think.... that it's a little too... I don't know, soon?" Baekhyun cautioned.

"No...? I mean, we both love each other. We say it all the time." Chanyeol offhandedly mentioned, not noticing the odd look on his friend's face.

"You tell each other 'I love you' all the time?"

"Yeah. I want him to know that I love him, so what better way to say it?" Chanyeol shrugged.

Baekhyun's been told 'I love you' by two people (not counting his parents). They were Jaehwan and Chanyeol, but even then, they didn't say it often. It hurt hearing Chanyeol state that he says it all the time, just to remind the other of his love. Is this what love's like?

Baekhyun was lost to the present, his brain slipping back into the past.

Chanyeol seemed to have a sixth sense about when his friend starts reliving (sort of) the past. "Baek. Hey, Baek." He poked at his friend.

Baekhyun snapped out of it, a sad smile on his lips. "Sorry.." he apologized, noticing the ruined atmosphere now.

"It's ok," Chanyeol assured the other.

"Baekhyun?" An all too familiar voice sent chills down the aforementioned male.

"Jaehwan," Chanyeol gritted through his teeth at the sight of the man who broke his friend's heart (not including Chanyeol or Yixing or Sehun..).

"Chanyeol," the tall brunet mused. "Really? That one? I'm sure you could've done better, Baekhyun." He taunted.

Baekhyun was too caught up in the fact that his ex is standing in front of him to realize Jaehwan thought he was dating his friend (too late to think that, Jae).

Chanyeol, though, was too upset with Jaehwan to realize it either. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to America with your _girlfriend_."

" _Fiancé_ ," the brunet corrected. "I did move to the states, but I've come back to check on my parents. I wanted to bring them over for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Chanyeol blinked, surprised that someone could actually marry this douche.

"Yes. Wedding. Man, did all those years affect your brain or something?" Jaehwan smirked.

"Yah! I'm not dumb!" Chanyeol hissed, glaring daggers at the amused male.

Baekhyun seemed to come back to the present. "It's nice to hear you're doing fine, Jaehwan... if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be." Baekhyun was surprised by how cordial he sounded, even though on the inside his emotions were sort of all over the place.

Chanyeol cast his friend a confused look, but stood up after him. He gave Jaehwan one last glare before following Baekhyun out of the cafe.

"Man.. I wasn't expecting to ever see him again," Chanyeol frowned, hurrying up to catch up to his friend, who's pace seems a bit brisk.

"..."

"Baekhyun..?" Chanyeol stared at his friend in confusion. He could barely make out the slight shaking in the other's shoulders.

"He seems like he's happy..." Baekhyun suddenly said out of nowhere.

"I suppose.." Chanyeol pursed his lips, unsure of where Baekhyun was going with this.

".. did he... no... ne- never mind," Baekhyun's brain was still dazed after seeing his ex.

"Baek...?" Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck.

The brunet slowed his steps until he stopped completely. "Actually... I... I forgot, Jongdae's coming home earlier than usual, I wanted to make dinner.. I'll see you later.." Baekhyun lied, his excuse sounding lame even to him.

"Uh.. ok.. bye," Chanyeol watched his friend leave, his facial features marred with confusion.

 

Baekhyun was wandering around town, seeing but not really. He was barely avoiding running into people.

The brunet stumbled upon a small park, deciding to go sit on one of the park benches. He sat down, staring in front of him.

He doesn't know why he's feeling like this. Having seen his ex brought back unwanted feelings. Did he still have feelings for his ex? No? Sort of..? 

Baekhyun covered his face, frustrated.

How could seeing Jaehwan affect him like this? He thought he was over him? Well, didn't he think the same thing with Chanyeol when he found out Yixing and him got together?

It felt like, every time the brunet dated, he gave a piece of his heart away. And when it ended, that piece never returned, leaving a hole in his heart that wasn't replaceable. He wasn't the kind of person who was able to love without regret. He was the kind of person who, once they start dating, they give away a piece of their heart. Knowing they'll never get it back. Hoping it's returned with a piece of the other's. But so far, that's never happened. Not even with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun leaned back on the bench, staring up at the cloudy sky, nose scrunching at the sight of the gray sight. Seems like there may be rain. Great. Drown his miseries.

The brunet lost track of time, sitting on the park bench as he mulled over his thoughts and feeling.

He did't even notice when it started raining. Or when his phone started buzzing.

The rain was coming down in quick sheets, drenching the unprepared brunet to the bone. He sat there, shivering, shaking his head occasionally to get rid of the droplet of waters (or were those tears?) out of his eyes.

He suddenly heard someone shouting his name, slowly glancing up. He squinted through the heavy rain, barely making out the figure walking towards him.

Suddenly, the sound of raindrops hitting an umbrella was filling his ears as the person stood in front of him, the large yellow umbrella stretched out over both of them.

"Bacon.." the voice panted, warm, familiar brown orbs gazing into his own.

"... Jongdae," Baekhyun whimpered, one half from the cold, and the other half from the guilt.

"C'mon.. let's go home." Jongdae pulled the other to his feet. He took one glance at the shivering brunet and slid his large jacket off, sliding it onto the trembling body beside him.

"Let's go," he held his hand out to the other, smiling when Baekhyun took it.

It felt like the world slipped away when Baekhyun saw Jongdae's smile. The sounds of the raindrops hitting the umbrella faded out, a silence settling in as he walked home with Jongdae, gently squeezing the other's hand.

Maybe. Just maybe. This time, he'll receive someone else's piece of a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short this chapter is... I was sort of having a writer's block >.< I promise the next chapter will be ultra long~
> 
> On another note: awwww, poor Baekhyun~ I foresee a cold in his future.


	8. In Sickness and In Health

When Chanyeol called Jongdae and asked him if he was supposed to come home early, something felt off. Jongdae asked Chanyeol where he got this false information and the other replied with Baekhyun.

Jongdae bid farewell to the other before hanging up, stating down at his phone in confusion. Why did Baekhyun say that?

The curly haired male was still at work, but a foreboding feeling crept upon him as he worked. Luckily for him, his best friend was the owner of the cafe he was working at, so he asked Junmyeon if he could leave early.

"Why?" Junmyeon asked, staring at his friend in confusion.

"... I can't really explain.. it? I have this.... bad feeling.. and my boyfriend's friend called and asked me about him..." Jongdae was as confused as Junmyeon. "I'll take an extra shift tomorrow." He added afterwards.

Junmyeon pursed his lips before nodding. "Sure, alright. Go see what's bothering you."

Jongdae headed to the back room to put his apron up. As he headed out, he heard Zitao whine to Junmyeon about Jongdae leaving early.

Jongdae pulled his phone out, casting a wary glance up at the sky before dialing Baekhyun's number. He held his phone to his ear, walking as he waited for the other to pick up.

When Baekhyun didn't pick up, the curly haired male's step became quicker, hurrying home to see if Baekhyun was there.

"Baekhyun?" Jongdae called into the quiet apartment. When he didn't get a response, he pulled his phone out, calling Chanyeol again.

"So... he's not at your guys' apartment?" Chanyeol inquired, to which Jongdae replied with a no.

"He seemed pretty upset earlier..." Chanyeol cursed. "I should have gone with him."

"It's ok.. I'll find him."

"Hurry, it looks like it's about to storm."

"Okay, bye Chanyeol. I'll text you when I find him."

Jongdae hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket. He grabbed his umbrella, leaving the apartment after slipping his shoes back on.

"Baekhyun... where'd you go..?" He questioned himself, glancing around the streets for his lover.

A sudden drop of water hitting his head startled the male.

He opened his umbrella, holding it over his head as he continued his search.

He came across a small park, something telling him that Baekhyun's there.

He squinted through the sudden onslaught of rain, staring at the figure hunched over on the bench.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae suddenly shouted, running towards him, the relief of finding the other nearly making cry.

He slowed his pace until he was in front of the other.

"Bacon.." He panted, relief evident in his voice.

"... Jongdae?" Baekhyun whimpered, causing Jongdae's heart to break at the sound.

"C'mon.. let's go home," he pulled Baekhyun to his feet. When he noticed the other's trembling shoulders, he slipped his jacket off, wrapping it around the other's shoulders.

"Let's go," Jongdae held his free hand out to Baekhyun, a smile (I'm) creeping (in your heart, babe) onto his lips when the other took it.

The two walked home, to Jongdae's apartment, the aforementioned male glancing over at his boyfriend every so often.

The minute they stepped into the apartment, Jongdae started gently pushing the other to the bedroom, pulling the jacket off.

"Take off your clothes." Jongdae headed over to his closet to pull out some clean and dry clothes for Baekhyun.

"If you don't, you'll get a cold..." 'not that you probably already have one...' the brunet thought as he waited for Baekhyun to slip out of the soaking wet clothes.

Once Baekhyun was rid of the drenched clothes, Jongdae helped him into the dry ones he had prepared for the other.

"I'm going to make you some hot chocolate.." Jongdae offered after he watched Baekhyun get into bed and slide underneath the covers.

Baekhyun watched Jongdae leave, taking in a shaky breath.

 

Jongdae set the kettle on the stove, turning it on.

He turned to the pantry to pull out something for them to snack on.

"Hmm.." he snatched a bag of potato chips right out of the pantry, stepping back to place the bag on the counter. He opened the cupboard, pulling out a bowl to pour the potato chips into.

He filled the bowl up with the potato chips when the loud shrill whistle of the kettle interrupted him.

He turned to the stove, turning it off before retrieving a mug for the hot chocolate. He set it down on the counter, picking the kettle up before pouring the hot water into the mug.

"Hmm..." he headed back to the pantry, pulling out some hot chocolate powder. He dropped the powder into the hot water, stirring it with a spoon.

He carried the mug and bowl to the bedroom, placing the hot chocolate on the bedside table.

"Baekhyun~" Jongdae glanced over at his boyfriend, thinking he was asleep.

"I'm not asleep," Baekhyun muttered a few seconds afterwards, sitting up to look at his lover.

"Well, I set your hot chocolate over there and I brought a bowl of chips." Jongdae sat down on the bed next to Baekhyun, holding the chips out to the other.

Baekhyun grabbed a chip, plopping it into his mouth. "Mm! Sour cream and onion, yum." He snatched another chip, before reaching over to the mug on the bedside table, picking it up.

"Thank you, Jongdae." Baekhyun glanced over at his boyfriend, a smile on his lips.

Jongdae replied with a bright smile on his lips.

 

"Pabo!" Jongdae exclaims, staring at his sick boyfriend.

"I can't believe you're actually sick.. wait, actually.. yes, I can believe that. A certain someone spent a rather long time in that downpour yesterday," Jongdae gave his boyfriend a stern look.

Baekhyun pouted. "Sorry~ I just had some important thinking to do.."

"In the rain?"

"...uh, that was not expected...?"

"Still, you should've gone into a nearby building to get out of it. Now you're sick." Jongdae pursed his lips before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Guess I'll have to call in that favor."

"What? Don't skip work because of me," Baekhyun protested, noticing the glint in his lover's eye.

"Hush. I'm not going to go to work if my boyfriend's sick like this! I'm going to take care of you. And you're going to let me." Jongdae grinned at the other, holding the phone to his ear as he waited for Junmyeon to pick up.

Baekhyun stared at the other, an unreadable expression coming over his features. Is this what it means to care for someone? Much more than you care for yourself? Has any of his previous exes cared for him like this? Why is his relationship with Jongdae so different from the others? Why?

"Hey, Junmyeon," Jongdae rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his voice taking on a sheepish tone. "I'm not going to be able to come in today.." He started, wincing slightly at the other's sudden exclamation. "Please... My boyfriend's sick. I know you'd take care of Tao if he were badly sick.." Jongdae pulled the compassion card, hoping Junmyeon would let him skip work.

A loud sigh could be heard from the other side. "How do you keep getting me to agree to things like this? Whatever... take care of your boyfriend then." Junmyeon frowned, though he did get where Jongdae was coming from. "I expect you to work extra hard when you do come in. You owe me."

A big grin quirked Jongdae's lips up. "You know it! Thank you so much, sir. Alright, bye. Tell Tao I said hi." He hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright~ schedule's all clear!" Jongdae walks over to his boyfriend's side.

Baekhyun smiles at the other. "So, can I call you nurse? Will you dress up in one of those skimpy nurse outfits?" He snickers at the thought.

Jongdae's cheeks turned a rather bright pink. "What?! No! I will not. I have no idea where you got that idea," the flustered male protested, much to the amusement of the bedridden male. He started laughing, though it soon turned into a coughing fit.

"I'm going to get you some water!" Jongdae exclaimed, taking off, a worried expression on his lips.

Baekhyun watched him leave, a small smile on his lips. 'I love you,' he thought, staring at the empty doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short too, sorry


	9. I Love Y- *enters interruption*

I love you. Three words that could light up a special someone's day. They've already lit up Baekhyun's. Now, he's got to return that favor. And mean it. Check, check. Baekhyun knows he loves the other, but he just... hasn't found a good time to mention (read: confess) his feelings.

Little did Baekhyun know, Jongdae knew that the other loved him. He knew it since Baekhyun had fallen sick, which was only a week ago. And how did Jongdae know?

Well, when Jongdae had left to get Baekhyun water, he forgot the empty bowl on the bedside table, so he turned around to go get it. But he heard Baekhyun muttering something and his curiosity got the best of him. He heard the other say "I love you" (Baekhyun had thought aloud unknowingly) and a giddy feeling had welled up inside the curly haired male. Forgetting the empty bowl completely, he turned on his heels and made his way to the kitchen.

So, Jongdae knows, but he'll wait for the other to say it to him face to face, no matter how long that takes. He's willing to wait. Anything for Baekhyun. His heart thumps at the thought of the brunet.

Speaking of the devil (angel), Baekhyun entered their apartment (Jongdae's really, but Baekhyun's been waking up there more frequently than he's been waking up at his own apartment) and promptly hugged Jongdae.

The curly haired male, pleasantly surprised, hugged back. "What brought this on?" He inquired, not against random affection.

"I don't know.. the fact that, every time I come home, I'm not coming home to an empty apartment anymore..?" Baekhyun stared up at the other, a warm smile on his lips.

Jongdae's heart swelled at the other's words.

"I've missed you," Baekhyun snuggles into the other.

"I've missed you too." Jongdae smiles.

Baekhyun was wanting to get in some cuddles before he started up his job again. He was an English teacher at a local school but they were on break recently, hence why Baekhyun had a lot of free time.

"What's up?" Jongdae inquired after a minute of Baekhyun hugging onto him.

"Mmm... school's starting up tomorrow.." he started. "So, I'm going to be away from you for much longer than I want." Baekhyun pouted.

"Oh..." Jongdae had a goofy grin on his lips from the other's statement.

"I may not always be there with you, but I will always be there for you." Baekhyun pursed his lips at how sappy he sounded.

Jongdae's pulse quickened, his hold on the other tightening. "You know.. I love you.. right?"

Baekhyun stared up at the other with wide brown orbs, nodding his head. "I know you do.... and," Baekhyun paused, licking his lips. "I.. love you," he finished, a determined look in his eyes as he leaned up and kissed the other squarely on the lips.

Jongdae's eyes widened at the sudden overload, but he was quick to react to the kiss, deepening it with a nip to the other's bottom lip.

The two were caught up in a passionate liplock when the apartment doorbell rang.

Ding Dong! Dingdongdingdongdingdong!!

The person at their doorbell was becoming quite impatient, repeatedly pressing down on the doorbell.

The coupe broke apart, one amused, and the other annoyed.

"Who the heck is that?" Baekhyun wondered aloud, frowning as he made his way to the door.

"Hello?" He greeted, opening the front door.

Blink.

"Umm... do I know you?" Baekhyun stared at the unfamiliar person in front of him.

"Is Jongdae home?" The speaker had an odd accent, though Baekhyun ignored it.

"Yeah." Baekhyun turned to look into the apartment. "Jongdae! Someone's at the door for you," he rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped to the side. "Please, come in." He shuts the door behind the stranger.

"Bacon, who is it?" Jongdae came into the hallway from the living room, stopping a few feet away to look at the newcomer curiously.

"I don't know... thought you knew them." Baekhyun glanced between Jongdae and the stranger.

The stranger was a young woman in her mid twenties. She had pretty brown hair and large brown eyes. All in all, she looked a lot like Jongdae. 

A _lot_ like the other.

"Noona?" Jongdae stared at the woman in surprise.

"Jongdae, there's a problem at home." Jongdae's sister didn't even wait to explain the problem.

"What? What happened?" The curly haired male questioned worriedly.

Baekhyun stood to the side, watching the siblings with a curious look in his eyes.

"It's appa," Jongdae's sister spoke up, a small frown on her lips.

Jongdae's eyes grew wide in worry. "Oh no... is he....?"

"He's alive.. he's in the hospital," she explained, noticing the worry.

"He's been asking about you though," she crossed her arms. "Ever since you stormed off..." She bit her lip.

"Alright.." Jongdae nodded, answering her silent question. "I'll see him."

Baekhyun felt like he was forgotten, but he didn't really care that much, not sure how to deal with this situation.

She nodded. "But, seeing how it's this late.. I'm afraid visitation hours are over."

Jongdae's sister glanced over at Baekhyun who froze slightly. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Yes." A rather annoyed tone appeared in Jongdae's voice. He knew how his sister got with things like this. Fortunately, she was more accepting than the rest of his family.

"Hello! I'm so sorry for how rude I've been. I'm Kim Jonghye. And you are..?"

"Byun Baekhyun. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jonghye."

"Likewise." She smiled at the male, casting a glance over at her brother, eyes seemingly saying 'very nice catch'.

"Alright, well.. thanks for coming over and telling me," Jongdae smiled slightly at his sister, mentally thinking 'not like you have a phone or anything'. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

His sister nodded, turning on her heels and leaving. "Goodbye Baekhyun! It was a pleasure meeting you."

Baekhyun shut the door after she left, glancing over at Jongdae curiously.

"Umm... well, you've met my sister just now... ready to meet my parents tomorrow?" Jongdae nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Baekhyun stared blankly at the other.

Heck. Tomorrow's going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, another short chapter. I'm so sorry! I promise the next one'll be super long! See how Jongdae's parents react to Baekhyun~


	10. Meet the Parent

"I can't believe I'm coming with you," Baekhyun stared at his boyfriend in the bathroom mirror.

"Well.... I mean, you don't have to come." Jongdae started, returning the other's stare. "But... they don't think my dad's going to last much longer with his condition.. I'd like you to meet him.. maybe old age has made him more accepting." Jongdae snorted. 

Even though Jongdae disliked his father's way of handling things, the brunet still loved his father.

"Okay.." Baekhyun pursed his lips, reading into the other's intended message. 'My dad's not a fan of me being gay' is the message Baekhyun got.

"Almost ready?" Jongdae inquired, noticing the other's nervous expression.

"Yep.. I guess." Baekhyun nodded. "Let's go."

The two left the bathroom, having only been in there because Jongdae was straightening his curly hair and Baekhyun wanted to be in the same room as his boyfriend.

The couple slipped their shoes on and exited the apartment, making their way to Jongdae's car.

It was a white 2013 Hyundai Santa Fe, a 21st birthday present from Jongdae's parents.

Baekhyun climbed into the passenger seat, fiddling with the seatbelt as Jongdae slid into the driver's side.

Baekhyun's nerves were acting up as he fumbled with the seatbelt. Jongdae took one glance, a small smile on his lips as he leaned over, fastening the other's seatbelt for him, pecking him on the cheek before sliding back, turning the ignition on. He backed out of the parking lot, heading to the main road.

"The hospital isn't too far from here.." Jongdae mused aloud.

"Can we listen to music?" Baekhyun questioned, glancing over at the sound system.

"Sure, choose whatever you want." Jongdae grinned.

Baekhyun leaned over, turning on the music. He sifted through the different channels until he landed on a familiar song.

"Hey~ it's that catchy song from that group! What were they called again...? Eco?" Baekhyun's brows furrowed as he tried to come up with the name of the boy band singing.

Jongdae chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "They're called exoplanet, but they shortened it to exo."

"Oh." Baekhyun leaned back in his seat, singing along to the song.

"Awooo~" Baekhyun imitated the wolf movement, laughing along with Jongdae as he realized how idiotic he must look.

"Geurae wolf, naega wolf, awooo." Baekhyun sung along, smiling over at his boyfriend when Jongdae joined in.

"Nae soge sumeoisseotdeon geosi jigum nuntteosseo." The couple sang together, one smiling over at his boyfriend while the other smiled at the road.

"That's such a catchy song," Baekhyun commented after it ended.

"Yeah... I'd venture to say that they form a nice group. Their songs are catchy and the men are all visuals, in my opinion." Jongdae thought aloud.

"Yeah.. they're all very handsome." Baekhyun agreed, noticing the pout forming on the other's lips. He already knew what Jongdae was going to inquire about so he answered the other without him even asking. "Of course though, no one's handsomer than you."

Jongdae's lips shifted upwards into another smile.

"How'd you-"

"Know what you were going to ask? I could just tell," Baekhyun grinned, noticing the smile on his boyfriend's face grow wider.

"You're-"

"Amazing? Handsome? Wonderful?" Baekhyun threw out random adjectives.

"I was going to say, you're cute." Jongdae chuckled when Baekhyun snorted.

"Hah, cute my ass. I'm not cute at all." The brunet crossed his arms, a fake frown on his lips.

"Oh? If you say so," Jongdae's tone was unconvinced.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up and glanced out the window, a small smile quirked his lips up.

"Oh. We're almost there.." Jongdae commented, his tone having taken on a sad tinge, pulling onto the road that lead to the main parking lot of the hospital.

Baekhyun stared up at the large hospital, wondering where Jongdae's dad's room was.

Jongdae found an empty parking space relatively near the entrance, pulling his key out from the ignition.

"Alright.. let's go." Jongdae exited the car, heading around to open the passenger door for Baekhyun.

The two headed up to the front door, making their way to the reception desk. Baekhyun stood to the side as Jongdae asked the woman about his dad.

"Room 209." Jongdae told the other, leading him to the elevator. "Second floor."

They entered the elevator, standing to the side as more people boarded.

The elevator dinged, signaling that it was at the second floor. Jongdae and Baekhyun got off the elevator, heading down the hallway to Jongdae's father's room.

"207... 208... 209!" Jongdae paused at the door, glancing back at Baekhyun with a warm smile.

Baekhyun responded with a smile of his own, though it was tinged with nervousness. He followed Jongdae into the room, waiting a few feet behind Jongdae as said male approached his dad.

"Appa?" Jongdae stopped next to the hospital bed.

"Jongdae, my boy." Jongdae's dad smiled up at him, not noticing Baekhyun.

"How are you feeling?" Jongdae questioned, sitting down in the seat pulled up next to his dad's bed.

"I'm feeling a lot better," his dad chuckled,"but they want me to stay here in case something happens."

Jongdae's dad doesn't think there's anything wrong with him, but he was diagnosed with a bad case of Crohn's disease. It had already affected his weight, the man skinnier than he should be.

Jongdae nodded, trying not to show his sadness to his father. "It's for the best." Jongdae pats his father's hand gently.

Baekhyun shifted, glancing around the hospital room.

Jongdae's father saw Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye, swiveling his head to stare at the stranger. "Jongdae, who's this?" There was no malice or unkindness in his voice.

Jongdae glanced back at Baekhyun, gesturing for him to come closer. The brunet stopped next to Jongdae, albeit a few inches away from the hospital bed.

"Hello sir, I'm Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun introduced himself, smiling politely at the bedridden male.

"He's my boyfriend," Jongdae added in.

Jongdae's father took on a sour look, but he didn't say anything.

"He's very polite," was all the older man said.

"Jongdae.." his father started. "Could I speak to you, alone?"

Jongdae glanced over at Baekhyun, an apologetic expression on his face which the brunet brushed off, smiling.

"I'll go get something to drink, I was thirsty anyway." Baekhyun left quietly.

Jongdae watched him go before turning to his father.

"A boy?" The old man questioned, his expression sour.

"Why not?"

"You know your mom and I want grandchildren.."

"There's adoption.."

"I'd rather grandkids that are related to me," his father had a thing about blood relations. The old man believes that blood is thicker than water, that you should depend on your family more than anything else.

"I don't know what to tell you, appa... I really like Baekhyun. He's kind and caring. He's different from Ahn Yi," Jongdae reassured his father.

Jongdae's father didn't relax, frowning at his son. "Ahn Yi is an awful man. I don't want to talk about him." He did seem to relent though after he thought some. "He seems... polite," the old man referred to Baekhyun.

"He is. And caring. He loves me and I love him."

"How long have you known him?"

"... it hasn't been long.." Jongdae replied after a pause, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just want to see you happy... before I... go, as you all believe'll happen to me." His father made a face as he obviously believes that there's nothing wrong with him.

"I am happy. Even though I haven't known him long, he makes me happy." Jongdae was glad his father wasn't as against homosexual relationships as he used to be.

His father gave him a long look before sighing. "Alright.. I'll believe you."

Jongdae's face broke into a bright smile. "Thank you, appa!"

He was glad his father gave him his blessing.

"You sure though..? Suzy's such a sweet girl.." His father attempted one last time, referring to the girl Jongdae's parents tried to set him up with.

"I'm sure." Jongdae restrained his annoyed sigh.

"Alright. Well, thank you for visiting me.. you should visit more often now that you know I'm here... oh, and bring your... boyfriend." His father concluded, smiling warmly at his son.

"I will, appa."

A knock on the door and Baekhyun entered, heading over to Jongdae's side. He stopped next to the hospital bed.

"Baekhyun-ah," Jongdae's father started, startling the brunet.

"Yes sir?" There was a confused expression on his face.

"Take good care of my son, ok? He can be a bit forgetful sometimes.. I worry about him. He'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on," Jongdae's father had a thoughtful, but playful expression on his face, an amused tone laced his words.

Baekhyun giggles. "Don't worry, sir. Jongdae's safe with me."

"Good," Jongdae's father relaxed back into the hospital bed. "I'll see you two again, do come visit. You young people are always in a hurry to get somewhere."

Jongdae smiled at his dad, though he was a bit miffed by his dad's earlier comment. "We'll come back."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Baekhyun-ah.. I hope to see you again."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, sir," Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae's father before following Jongdae out of the room.

"Oh, Baekhyun?" Jongdae's dad suddenly called out.

Baekhyun turned around, glancing over at the other's father in confusion. "Yes?"

"My son's been through a lot... be patient with him?"

"Of course, sir." Baekhyun bowed slightly, leaving the room.

Jongdae was waiting for him out in the hall. "What did he want?"

"Oh... he said he was going to show me baby pictures of you," he jokingly teases the other.

Jongdae pouts, walking Baekhyun to the elevator.

"I'll intercept before that happens." Jongdae promises.

"Ha ha." Baekhyun chuckles.

The couple left the hospital, making their way to Jongdae's car.

"Let's go home." Jongdae opened the passenger door for the other, shutting it after he got in before going around to the driver's side, opening it and sliding in.

He started the car, backing out of the parking lot before heading to onto the main road out of there.

Baekhyun glanced over at Jongdae.

"Your father's a nice man.." Baekhyun commented offhandedly.

"He's harmless." He chuckles.

"Can we visit again? Maybe he'll have embarrassing stories about you~" Baekhyun had innocent wide eyes.

Jongdae made a face. "Maybe not...?"

"Yah~ if you ever met my parents, I'd suffer through baby pictures for you."

"Would you? How sweet of you." Jongdae chuckled. "Don't forget that, 'kay?"

Baekhyun was the one making the face now. "Okay."

"You're so cute. I love you," Jongdae suddenly said, eyes focused on the road, so he didn't notice the red cheeks on the other.

"Pabo... why did you say that so suddenly," Baekhyun was all flustered.

"I love you too.." he stated a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This chapter doesn't seem as great as I thought it was going to be.


	11. One Down, One To Go

It's been a week since Baekhyun first met Jongdae's father. They visited him again a few days after that, Baekhyun asking all sorts of questions about Jongdae, the latter always trying to distract his father from responding, but it never worked.

"I can't believe you ran into a wall... twice... in the same day.." Baekhyun was cackling, the two leaving the hospital after their visitation with Jongdae's dad.

Jongdae pouted, staring at his boyfriend with a jutted out bottom lip. "Hey~ I was super young.... don't tell me, you've never ran into a wall."

Baekhyun gave the other an unimpressed look. "I've never ran into a wall."

Jongdae made a face. "I don't believe that."

"Well, believe it, sweetie." Baekhyun chuckles, getting into the Hyundai.

Jongdae shook his head, starting the engine after he slid into the driver's side.

"I can't believe he actually told you that." Jongdae whined, casting a playfully childish look.

"It's not like it changes my opinion on yo- oh, wait.. never mind. It does. I'll forever think you run into walls on a weekly basis." Baekhyun teases.

"Ugggghhhh..." Jongdae groaned.

The car ride went on like this, Baekhyun relentlessly teasing and taunting the other.

 

It was a bright Sunday morning when Baekhyun woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Mmmm...?" Baekhyun sleepily sat up, rubbing at his eyes drowsily.

"I'll get it," Jongdae was already up, though he had been reading, propped up against the pillows. He slid out of the bed, naked feet padding along the wooden flooring as the curly haired male made his way to the front door, clad in sweats and a black t shirt.

Baekhyun was curious about who was at the door, but he was currently dressed in just boxers. Plus, he was too lazy to get up. So, he'll wait for Jongdae to come back or at least announce who it is.

A sudden exclamation of "Mom?!" could be heard from the bedroom, Baekhyun scrambling out of bed the moment the word processed in his mind.

In a flash, the brunet was dressed in jeans and a white t shirt, hurriedly leaving the bedroom to the living room.

He found Jongdae sitting on the couch, next to an unfamiliar woman. She sort of looked like Jonghye, Jongdae's sister, but with a maturer facial structure.

"Mrs. Kim," Baekhyun greets, politely bowing.

"You must be Baekhyun," the woman smiles warmly (maybe a little too much?) at the boy.

"Yes." Baekhyun nods, smiling as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You've probably guessed that I'm Jongdae's mother and you're correct."

Baekhyun nods, sitting down in the armchair near the couch.

Jongdae was quietly sitting there, glancing down at his hands.

"I just wanted to check in on my son," Mrs. Kim sounded like a normal, caring mother. But if one were to be extremely observant, they'd notice the teensy tinge of disappointment in her tone.

"I like what you've done with the place," she glanced over at the aforementioned male.

Jongdae nodded stiffly, confusing Baekhyun since Mrs. Kim seems like a lovely woman.

"Jongdae.... would you mind getting me something to drink? Thank you," she smoothly inquires, not giving Jongdae a chance to decline.

The curly haired male nods curtly, standing up from the couch before heading to the kitchen.

"Isn't he a lovely boy..?" Mrs. Kim glanced over at Baekhyun.

Now that her attention was solely on Baekhyun, he could see the disappointment in her eyes, in her tone even.

"Baekhyun-ah.." the woman started, eyes glittering dangerously. "Why're you dating my son?"

Baekhyun, taken aback from the unexpected question, gaped at the other, blinking as he slowly comprehended the question.

It was still considered to be morning (late morning, but still) and Baekhyun was trying to wake himself up some more.

"I'm dating Jongdae because I love him. He's so nice and kind. He's intelligent. I never get tired of being around him," Baekhyun responded to the question after a moment of processing.

The woman nods, eyes narrowing in thought. "Well... I may as well be blunt," the woman shrugged.

"I don't like you dating my son." She stated, staring at Baekhyun with an indifferent expression.

Baekhyun gaped at her again, blinking a bit comically.

"I want him to marry a nice girl and settle down. I want him to have children, get a stable job, and have a nice house." The woman sighed. "But no. He's been hanging around with the wrong crowd," her nose scrunched up, "and he's dating a _boy_."

Baekhyun was speechless.

"I don't like this one bit, but.. who cares? No one listens to what I suggest," the woman smiles dangerously. "So, why should I care then?" She leaned back on the couch right as Jongdae entered the room. He set a glass down in front of his mother before walking over to Baekhyun, handing him a mug of coffee.

Baekhyun thanked the other, though he merely stared down at his mug, mulling over what the other's mother said.

Jongdae stared at his boyfriend in confusion but returned to his seat next to his mother.

The woman took a sip of the water, smiling as she set the glass down, standing up suddenly.

"I believe I've intruded long enough," she heads to the front door, pausing in front of it. "It was a pleasure to chat with you, _Baekhyun_."

Baekhyun purses his lips, glancing up at the woman. "Likewise."

Jongdae stared between his mother and his boyfriend, wondering what happened while he was gone.

Baekhyun slumped back against the armchair the moment Jongdae's mom left, watching the door shut.

"Hey... you ok?" Jongdae questioned, watching the other slump back against the chair.

"Y- Yeah," Baekhyun nods, smiling the other's concern off. He didn't want the other to worry, not wanting to drive a wedge in between the already seemingly strained relationship between Jongdae and his mother.

"Wow.. I've already met both of your parents, but you haven't even met mine yet." Baekhyun chuckles.

Jongdae grins. "I can't wait to meet your parents."

"Yeah? I think mom's excited to meet you."

"Really?" Jongdae was surprised to hear this.

"Yep. I told her all about you~" Baekhyun winks at his boyfriend.

"So.. she's accepting of your.... orientation?" Jongdae inquired, extremely curious.

"Mmhm," Baekhyun nodded.

"Oh.." Jongdae glanced down at the full glass of water.

"Well..... since it's still technically morning, let's go back to bed and cuddle." Baekhyun suggests, standing up. He picks the mug up, heading to their bedroom, planning to get in to bed anyways, whether or not Jongdae joins him.

Jongdae follows after his boyfriend, always up for cuddling with the other.

Baekhyun set the mug down on the bedside table, staring at it for a moment before crawling into bed, curling up into a ball as he waited for the other. His thoughts drifted back to the other's obvious dislike for him, his lips drooping into a frown.

Jongdae slipped underneath the covers, turning onto his side, facing Baekhyun. He holds his arms open for the other, inviting him to snuggle.

Baekhyun twists, so he's facing the other as well before scooting closer, curling into the other's embrace. He rests his head on Jongdae's chest, snuggling into the warmth. The brunet decided to deal with Mrs. Kim's dislike later, wanting to spend time in the present. With Jongdae. And his warm arms.

Jongdae smiled down at his boyfriend, finding the other so cute.

'He's so perfect', Jongdae thought, suddenly wondering what his mom and Baekhyun talked about. It was enough to disturb the other, Jongdae could tell.

Jongdae's mother was an interesting lady. She gave birth to Jongdae's sister, Jonghye, first, doting on the girl as much as she could, even living through her when Jonghye started Girl Scouts.

When Jongdae was born, Mrs. Kim left the boy to his dad, though she did butt in when it concerned the family or when she disliked something to the point of wanting to get rid of it.

Jongdae didn't hate his mom, but he wasn't always a big fan of her. She sometimes took over his life, but since he's moved away, she's less of a force in his decisions.

His sister complained to him all the time about mom, one of the reasons she jumped at the idea of moving out of the house once she was old enough. Jongdae soon followed when the fact that his sister left made his mom turn her attention on to him, always telling him to work hard. 'Get a scholarship like your sister', 'stop playing with your friends and study', or 'a friend of mine's daughter is planning on going to this college...' yada yada yada.

Jongdae was glad the moment he was on his own and didn't have to deal with his mom's constant blabbering.

Jongdae started worrying that his mom verbally attacked his boyfriend, knowing his mom was not all that accepting of the fact that he was gay. She wanted him to marry her friend's daughter, Suzy, but alas, Jongdae didn't swing that way. Nor did Suzy (but no one knows that, but Jongdae).

"Sweet dreams, Bacon." Jongdae whispered, closing his eyes as well. When they wake up, Jongdae'll tell Baekhyun not to worry about what his mom said. But until then, Jongdae's going to take a nap with Baekhyun.

Maybe they'll see each other in their dreams.

>   
>  "I think we dream so we don’t have to be apart for so long. If we’re in each other’s dreams, we can be together all the time."  
>  A.A. Milne  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, another chapter uploaded~ yay!
> 
> A/N: A.A. Milne is the author of _Winnie the Pooh_.


	12. Meeting The Other Side

Baekhyun never told Jongdae what his mom said to him, but the latter knew that something was bothering Baekhyun.

It was a week after Jongdae's mom visited and the couple was cooking dinner together.

"Mmm... it smells delicious," Baekhyun hummed, stirring the spaghetti sauce. Jongdae agreed, pouring the cooked noodles into a colander in the sink.

"You're a great cook, Bacon~" Jongdae grinned, glancing over at his boyfriend.

"Thank you." Baekhyun smiled in response. "Sauce is almost done." He turned his attention back to the cooking sauce.

"I'll set the table," Jongdae headed over to the counter, opening the cupboard above it to pull out two plates for the spaghetti.

While Jongdae set the table, Baekhyun turned the stove off, letting the sauce cook before leaving the kitchen, needing to use the bathroom.

Baekhyun was washing his hands when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out after he dried his hands, a smile quirking his lips when he realized it was his mom.

"Hey, mom," Baekhyun greeted his mother, holding the phone up to his ear as he waited for a response.

"My precious Hyunnie, how are you doing?" His mother cooed a response.

Baekhyun chuckled. "I'm doing great, mom. How are you?" He inquired, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm doing wonderful! Actually, your father and I came into town for a visit~ we've already checked in on Beommie and we were wondering if you'd like to meet up? Bring your boyfriend as well... Jongdae, yes?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "I would love to, but I'll ask Jongdae first."

"Okay, well I got to go. I love you, Hyunnie. Make sure to eat. I hope Jongdae's treating you well." His mom bid him goodbye.

"Alright. Love you too, mom. Bye." He glanced down at the blank screen, a smile on his lips. It's been a while since he's seen his parents.

"Bacon?" Jongdae's voice called, making the brunet realize he's been in the bathroom a bit longer than necessary.

"I'm coming," Baekhyun called, turning the lights off as he left, heading to the kitchen. "Sorry, my mom called." He stopped next to his boyfriend.

"Did she? What did she want?" Jongdae questioned curiously.

"She asked how I was.. my parents want to meet up sometime... you included, and I don't know, talk..?" Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, knowing this'll be the first time that Jongdae meets his parents. And the duo tend to be... a bit overbearing sometimes.

"That sounds wonderful! I definitely want to meet your parents, especially your mom~ she conceived such a wonderful human being, I have to thank her." Jongdae winked at the other. "Hungry? I think the sauce has cooled."

Baekhyun was blushing faintly as he nodded. The two filled their plates, settling down at the small dinner table. They chatted as they ate, discussing when the meet up should be scheduled.

 

"Oh~ Hyunnie!" A high pitched voice interrupted Baekhyun and Jongdae's conversation.

The couple had scheduled to meet Baekhyun's parents at the cafe Jongdae gave Baekhyun his phone number at. They had gotten there a bit early and were already sitting at a table, chatting as they waited.

A woman in her early fifties was nearing their table, a wide smile on her lips. A man of the same age was following after her, at a slower pace and a blank expression.

"Mom!" Baekhyun jumps up, his mom engulfing him in a big hug the moment she was standing next to him.

"I've missed you," his mom tightened the hug before letting go, turning to look at Jongdae.

"Hello." She seemed extremely bubbly.

"Hello, Mrs. Byun. It's a pleasure to meet you," Jongdae politely bowed, turning his attention to Baekhyun's father as well.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Byun."

"Oh, you can just call me Baekhee." Baekhyun's mom smiled widely at the young man.

"Oh, okay, Mrs- Baekhee." Jongdae fumbled slightly. He offered a seat to the woman, pulling the chair out for her.

Once everyone was seated, Baekhee turned to Jongdae, a curious expression on her face.

"So, Jongdae, you're so much more handsomer in person! Hyunnie's description doesn't do you justice." She clapped her hands together, as if pleased that her son caught a handsome one.

"Thank you, Mrs- I mean, Baekhee." Jongdae was a bit flustered, stumbling over his words again.

She only smiled, glancing over at her unusually stoic husband.

"Daehyun, say something," she poked her husband's arm.

"You're a... polite boy," was all the man said, lips pursed as he stared down the other.

Jongdae smiles nervously. "Thank you, sir."

Baekhyun was leaning back in his seat, wishing he had some popcorn to enjoy as he watched Jongdae interact with his parents.

"What do you do for a living?" Baekhee inquired, curious.

"I'm currently working at my friend's cafe." Jongdae replied, not mentioning that he owns a part of it.

"Oh, that's nice.." she glanced over at her husband, having a feeling that he wanted to say something.

"Have you ever gotten into trouble?" Daehyun questioned the boy, staring him down.

Jongdae blinked at the sudden question. "No...? I haven't." He hoped he didn't sound too unsure of himself.

Daehyun only nods, leaning back in his seat.

Baekhyun was holding himself back from laughing, thinking nervous Jongdae was cute.

"So! How did you two meet?" Baekhee inquired, curious.

"We met at a bar.. but we didn't actually hold a substantial conversation until I gave him my phone number here." Jongdae replied.

"Yeah. And he calls me Bacon." Baekhyun pouted, obviously trying to get some sympathy points, though maybe in reality, he's trying to help Jongdae out.

"Bacon?" Baekhee laughs, shaking her head at her son.

Daehyun snorted. "Bacon..." Baekhyun's father focused his gaze on Jongdae again, rather intense before a sudden smile took over his facial features, not looking so intimidating anymore. "I like your sense of humor."

Jongdae blinked at the sudden change in Baekhyun's father, though he smiled back nonetheless. "Thank you, sir.."

"Call me Daehyun." Daehyun corrects the other.

"O- Ok, Daehyun." Jongdae was not used to calling his friends' parents by their first names.

While Jongdae and Daehyun chatted, Baekhyun was trying to decipher his mother's wild gesturing. He finally got it when she pointed at him and mouthed the word 'leave'.

He made an O and suddenly stood up, not noticing his mom's face palm.

"I, uh, got to go to the bathroom... I'll be right back." He smiled at his boyfriend's flash of panic before he disappeared.

Although Daehyun's expression read friendly, the sudden aura emanating from him screamed 'not friendly'.

"Jongdae." That one word scared the curly haired male.

He looked over at Daehyun, blinking fastly. "Y- Yes, sir..?"

Daehyun didn't even correct the other. "Take care of my boy. Or else." His smile seemed a lot more threatening than friendly.

"Y- Yes, sir." Jongdae gulped, glancing over at Baekhee, who also seemed a lot more scarier now.

"I don't want anything to hurt my precious baby," she started. "But I believe you're not going to hurt him... are you?"

"N- No, ma'am!" Jongdae was starting to sweat buckets.

"Great," Baekhee clapped her hands together, the frightening aura dispelling almost immediately. "Remember, it's Baekhee. Ma'am or Mrs. Byun makes me feel old."

Daehyun chortled good-naturedly. "You're not old to me."

As the older couple smiled lovingly at each other, Baekhyun came back to the table, pleased to notice the relaxed air, unaware of what Jongdae was put through.

Jongdae was so glad to see Baekhyun, his lips stretching into a wide smile. One Baekhyun's parents didn't miss. They shared a smile and glanced over at the young couple.

"I'm so glad we got to meet Jongdae," Baekhee murmured to her husband.

"He's not bad.." Daehyun murmured back.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were having their own small conversation.

"Are they talking about me? I feel like they're looking at me.." Jongdae whispered to his boyfriend, trying to subtly look at the other's parents.

"Yeah. They're talking about you," Baekhyun replied, amused.

"Yah. At least comfort me. They were so scary," Jongdae whined, pouting at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun laughs, reaching a hand over to grab Jongdae's, intertwining their fingers together.

Jongdae stopped whining, a warm smile on his lips as he looked down at their hands.

"What a cute couple." Baekhee suddenly said, surprising said couple.

Baekhyun coughed, trying to hide his sudden blush. "M- Mom.."

"What? I'm just stating the truth." Baekhee smiled at the two. "Well..." she cast a meaningful glance at her husband before continuing. "We should get going. Leave you two lovebirds by yourself." She stood up, seemingly satisfied with how this meeting went.

Jongdae and Baekhyun stood up, following the older couple to the door.

The small group were saying goodbye outside of the cafe.

"We hope to see you again, Jongdae." Baekhee smiled at her son's boyfriend while Daehyun held a hand out for Jongdae to shake.

Jongdae shook it, holding back the grimace when Daehyun's grip turned a bit tight.

Baekhee hugged her son, whispering something into his ear, causing Baekhyun to turn a bright red.

"M- Mom!" A scandalized Baekhyun shrieked.

Jongdae glanced over at Baekhyun, shaking his hand, as if trying to rid himself of the sudden pain Daehyun's grip gave him.

"Hehe," Baekhee giggled, stepping back to let Daehyun hug his son.

"Alright. Well, bye you two~ oh, and Baekhyun! Don't forget." Baekhee winked at her son. The older couple left, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae standing in front of the cafe.

"What was she talking about?" Jongdae inquired, looking over at a still blushing Baekhyun.

"N- Nothing," Baekhyun was trying to get rid of his blush.

"L- Let's go home." The brunet suggested instead.

"Ok," Jongdae easily agreed, smiling.

"Your parents are nice... scary, but nice." Jongdae suddenly commented on their way home.

"Scary?" Baekhyun blinked over at his boyfriend.

"Scary." Jongdae confirmed, not giving the other any more information than that.

"But, that's cool... I think they accepted me after our talk.." Jongdae said, though more to himself than to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun only smiled.

He could see a future with him and Jongdae. And he was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so some side notes. Baekhee is probably not Baekhyun's mother's name ^^ and Daehyun probably is not Baekhyun's father's name~  
> All I know is Baek's brother's name (BaekBom) and I believe he may be making an appearance besides being mentioned~
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun writing!


	13. Who Is That?

Baekhyun was lounging on the couch in Chanyeol's apartment, wanting to hang out with his best friend since it's been awhile since they've hung out.

"Yeollie?" Baekhyun called out, wondering where his friend disappeared to.

"I'm almost done," was the response.

Baekhyun sat up, glancing back at the hallway as he waited for his friend to show up.

Chanyeol appeared a few seconds later, smiling widely at his friend.

"Sorry, I was using the bathroom." An amused tone in his voice.

"Oh... sorry.."

Baekhyun pursed his lips before standing up. "Isn't Yixing's birthday coming up soon?"

"Oh... shhhhtttt." Chanyeol made an odd noice in realization. "Yes......."

"Do you want to go birthday shopping?"

"Yes." Chanyeol was starting to look a bit panicky.

Baekhyun chuckled. "Well, let's go."

The two friends suited up for the drizzly weather outside, setting out to go to the shopping district.

"What would he like?" Chanyeol mused aloud, thinking as they walked.

"Umm..." Baekhyun was drawing a blank. "I don't know...?"

"Hmm... he was talking about how his guitar's been a bit........ on the off side..?" 

"Ok... I think there's a music store around here.." Baekhyun commented aloud, brown orbs scanning for said store when he saw an unusual sight.

A young man, around his age, was walking off, a young woman hurrying after him, seemingly trying to talk to him.

Baekhyun was about to brush it off when he heard a word he was not expecting to come from the woman's mouth.

"Jongdae!! Come back." The woman yelled, it apparently got Jongdae to stop, the young man turning around.

Baekhyun's eyes widened. Surely, there are more than one Jongdae in the world....?

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol stiffen next to him when the taller of the two seemed to realize, noticing Baekhyun's gaze affixed to the scene.

"Let's move closer," was all Baekhyun said before he started walking, nearing the two people, trying to look subtle.

Chanyeol hurried after his friend, grabbing a hold of his wrist to pull him to the side, effectively finding a place for them to hide with a good view.

"Jongdae!" The woman called again, sounding a bit breathless. Baekhyun found her voice extremely annoying. Maybe it was the fact that she was yelling his boyfriend's name so loudly in the shopping district.

"What, Tara?" Jongdae huffed out, extremely annoyed.

"Wait for me." She gave him a very flirty smile, hurrying up to his side. She picked his arm up and slid it around her shoulders.

Jongdae couldn't hide the disgust on his face, quickly moving away from her, but before he could retort, Baekhyun who had been hiding, couldn't handle seeing this anymore and ran off, ignoring Chanyeol's sudden (and extremely loud) exclamation of 'Baekhyun!'

Jongdae heard Chanyeol and was looking around for Baekhyun, ignoring the girl completely now. "Baekhyun?" He saw Chanyeol staring in the direction Baekhyun ran off, recognizing the tall giant. He ran over to Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun was here? Did he..?"

Chanyeol nodded to the other's question. "You have some explaining to do.. not to me, but to Baek... I understand, but he doesn't."

Jongdae nodded. "I know. I have to find him." The curly haired male ran off, ignoring the girl screaming his name.

'Where did Baekhyun go?' Jongdae thought to himself, wanting to clear this misunderstanding as best he could. He pulled his phone out, dialing Baekhyun's number.

He held the phone to his ear, waiting for the other to pick up. All he got was voicemail.

"Baekhyun.." Jongdae stared down at his phone before determinedly striding off, trying to find his boyfriend so things didn't become complicated.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun had fled the scene, not even realizing where he was going. He even ran into a couple people, muttering apologies as he raced through the shopping district.

Baekhyun slowed to a walk as he realized he had no idea where he was, glancing around numbly, his feet hurting from how long he ran.

Baekhyun panted, leaning over to catch his breath. He felt his phone buzz, having a feeling it was Jongdae because he vaguely recalled Chanyeol screaming his name.

He ignored it, casting a glance around his surroundings to gather his bearings.

He was still in the shopping district from what he could tell, though it was an unfamiliar area for him.

He saw a bench nearby, so he walked over to it, sitting down.

He leaned back against the seat, thinking back to what he saw.

Jongdae with an unfamiliar woman. She was running after him. He stopped. He said something. She said something. She touched him. His arm went around her. He didn't look very happy.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, thinking it over. 'Who was this woman? How did Jongdae know her?'

The brunet stared up at the sky, lips forming a straight line. He had questions. And Jongdae had the answers. He'd probably better go find Jongdae and demand answers.

Right as the brunet stood up, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Baekhyun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how awful this chapter was >.< I wanted some more drama... and voila~ the next chapter will be full of some drama too. Sorry guys


	14. Nothing Will Come Between Us

Baekhyun stared at the tall brunet in front of him, disbelief coloring his face as he thought about the fact that he's sitting in a café with his ex.

Which ex? How did this happen?

Well, Baekhyun was resting on a bench near a plushie shop when his ex, Sehun, walked out of said shop, holding a suspiciously large bag. The brunet had spotted Baekhyun and strode over.

"Baekhyun?"

"Sehun.." the shorter brunet greeted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long has it been since I saw you? Do you want to get some coffee?" Sehun inquired, shifting the bag in his hand.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, not really wanting to go home and confront Jongdae just yet. "Sure." He agreed after a moment's thought.

"Great."

And that was how Baekhyun ended up at a cafe with his ex.

"So... how are you and Lu Han?" Baekhyun inquired, curious.

"We're doing great.. I just bought this for him." Sehun held up the plastic bag he had been carrying.

"What is it?" Baekhyun questioned, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Sehun set the bag down on the table, reaching in to pull out a cream colored deer plush with pink flowers dotting its coat.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Baekhyun thought the plushy looked adorable. The sight of it made him want one, though he dismissed the thought, knowing now's not the time to demand a cute plushy from Jongdae.

"You think? I hope he likes it," Sehun places the deer back into the bag, slipping said bag onto the floor next to his seat.

While Sehun did this, Baekhyun took the time to observe his ex. The other had brown hair now, making him look ten times nicer (personality wise as well as facial feature wise).

Baekhyun noticed the difference between this Sehun and his Sehun. The short brunet thinks it's because of Lu Han, the pretty blond popping up in his mind at the thought of the aforementioned male's name.

"You really like Lu Han..?" Baekhyun didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but more as a statement.

Sehun seemed startled at the sudden question though he relaxed, nodding his head.

"Yeah.. I really do." Sehun's lips twitched up into a smile at the thought of his boyfriend.

"That's nice.. you two look great together," Baekhyun winced at the bitterness in his sentence, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

Sehun pursed his lips, staring gently at the other, guilt flashing in his brown orbs.

"Baekhyun.." he started, gaze shifting down towards his hands before back up at the other's face. "I want to apologize... for being such a douche back then, I know this is a bit late.. but I want you to know that I shouldn't have been like that.. it was an awful thing for me to do."

Baekhyun couldn't help the flicker of surprise flitting over his face as he listened to the other. His lips twitches upwards into the beginnings of a smile.

"Sehun... I've forgiven you a long time ago, but thank you. Your apology means a lot to me." Warmth colored his voice.

Sehun had an embarrassed smile, obviously not used to doing something like this.

The two chatted for a while longer, discussing things that happened since they broke up. Sehun stated his dislike for Jaehwan when he heard what the other did to Baekhyun. An hour flew by and the two decided they'd better get going.

"I hope Jongdae's treating you well," Sehun comments, standing up from his chair.

"He is." Baekhyun smiles slightly. "I'm glad we happened by each other... I want to do this again if you want."

"Sure," Sehun easily agreed.

"Well, goodbye." Sehun smiled at Baekhyun before leaving.

Baekhyun left the cafe a few minutes after Sehun, pulling his phone out. He had turned it off before he and Sehun went into the cafe. The brunet turned his phone on, eyes widening at the amount of missed calls.

20 missed calls? Baekhyun gaped at his phone, clicking on the most recent voicemail.

"Hey, Baekhyun," the voice started, a sad tone to it. "I hope you're ok, wherever you are.. I just want to tell you that there's nothing going on between me and that girl. It was a misunderstanding! Can we please talk about this at home? I'll be waiting for you there." There was a slight pause before the voice continued. "I love you."

Click.

Baekhyun stared at his phone, blinking as his brain processed this new information.

In a flash, Baekhyun took off through the shopping center, intent on getting home. He knew he overreacted a bit, he shouldn't have ran off. He should've stayed and demanded that bitch to back off his man.

His _man_. The one who's currently waiting for him at home. _Their_ home. Baekhyun hopes he's not too late.

Baekhyun made it to their apartment within fifteen minutes, huffing and puffing in the elevator ride up.

He hurried down the hall once the elevator stopped at his floor, pulling the key out to their apartment. He paused outside the door, attempting to reign in his breath when the apartment door opened with a soft click.

"Baekhyun..?" A soft voice inquired, brown orbs staring into Baekhyun's.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun blinked, words seemingly sticking in his throats as he stared at his boyfriend. Who currently looked like they went through hell and back.

Jongdae's curly brown hair seemed even more curly and messy, a disheveled mess upon his head.

Jongdae opened the door wider for the other, letting Baekhyun in before shutting the apartment door behind him.

The two silently headed to the living room, sitting down on the couch. There was a bit of a distance between the two.

Baekhyun was staring down at his hands while Jongdae was staring at Baekhyun, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I just want to say... I'm sorry for overreacting and ignoring your calls," Baekhyun blurted after a couple minutes of silence.

Jongdae lips twitched, though he didn't say anything.

"I should've stayed there and ask what was going on.." Baekhyun finished.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Jongdae started, staring at his boyfriend with apologetic eyes.

"I should've known my mother would try to set me up with a girl..." Jongdae sighed. "I should've told her no directly.."

Baekhyun stared at the other, a question forming in his mind.

"Why... were you at the shopping center in the first place?" Baekhyun questioned, curious.

"My mom wanted to meet me there at a cafe we both like. I agreed. I walked into the cafe, sat down and waited for my mom. When that girl sat down instead, I knew my mom planned this so I tried to get out of that situation as quick as possible. I was trying to leave the shopping center when you saw me. I told her that 'whatever my mom told you, forget it. I'm not interested.' But she kept persisting, so I just left. And she followed me. I was not expecting her to touch me or anything." Jongdae explained, trying to meet Baekhyun's eyes.

The brunet was not looking directly at Jongdae, staring off into space as Mrs. Kim's words rung in his head.

"I would never cheat on you, Baekhyun. That's an awful thing to do. I love you. Only you." Jongdae finished, Baekhyun's brown orbs finally meeting his.

A smile was forming on Baekhyun's lips.

"I love you too, Jongdae. Nothing's going to get in our love's way."

Jongdae smiled at how sappy it sounded, not realizing Baekhyun was being entirely serious.

The brunet knew Mrs. Kim was not joking when she said she didn't like him. Or the fact that Jongdae's gay. But she's going to have to live with it. 

Because Baekhyun loves Jongdae. 

And nothing is going to separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Sorry for the wait guys ^^
> 
> Side note: here's a link to an image of what the deer Sehun bought for Lu Han looks like - [Pink Deer](http://pookat.deviantart.com/art/Rose-Garden-Deer-Plush-475658483)


	15. Getting There

It's been a year since Jongdae and Baekhyun started dating. And it has not been an easy one.

Jongdae's mother, ever persistent, kept trying to set her son up with multiple women, but to no avail, he rejected them all and explicitly told them that he was already in a relationship. After it started getting extremely annoying, Jongdae got his father to step in on the matter and deal with his mother.

Baekhyun has become more confident with himself. It was a few months ago when he stepped up to one of the girls' Jongdae's mom sent and told her off.

It went a little like this.

Jongdae was working at his cafe when Baekhyun stopped by, intent on getting a latte and seeing how his boyfriend was doing when he saw a pretty blond haired girl flirting with his boyfriend.

And instead of jumping to conclusions (besides the one that Jongdae's mom is behind this), the short brunet marched over to the girl, ignoring his boyfriend's apologetic expression and stared said girl down.

"That is my boyfriend you're currently flirting with, back off." He told her off, brown orbs narrowing into a glare when an annoyed expression marred her lovely features.

"She told me you'd be like this..." was all the girl uttered, blue orbs narrowing in a glare as well. "You're detrimental to the Kims family by dating this boy. His parents are constantly arguing. About you. You could ruin his career. His mother might convince his father that he shouldn't leave the company to Jongdae."

Baekhyun was a bit shocked, but he spoke anyways. "If Jongdae doesn't want me then I'll go. But I love him and I'm not leaving him."

The girl huffed, blazing blue eyes turning to Jongdae who had been shocked by what she said as well.

"Well? Do you want to ruin the Kims reputation?"

Jongdae made a face, brown orbs glittering dangerously as he glared at the girl, deciding to worry about the other problem later.

"This is none of your concern, what happens to the Kims. So please, kindly leave this establishment. Baekhyun's my boyfriend and I'm not giving him up for anything in the world. Tell my mother that she can't break us up." He was barely holding himself back from snapping at her but he didn't want to make too much of a scene.

The girl shrugged, twirling away. She sashayed out of the cafe, hips swaying as she walked, in a last seduction attempt.

Jongdae's attention was on Baekhyun, pressing his lips together in a straight line.

"We can talk about this when you're ready.." Baekhyun smiled at his boyfriend. "How has your day been so far?" He inquired.

Jongdae let out a breath of relief before responding to the other's question. "It's been great. Yours?"

"It's better now that I see you." Baekhyun sapped.

Jongdae's lips curl up into a smile. "Aw, I love you too." He wrapped his boyfriend up in a hug, either forgetting that they were currently in his cafe or not caring.

"Alright, alright. We know you love him. We know he's a sap. Get back to work." A peeved voice interrupted their moment.

"Yes sir," Jongdae mock saluted Junmyeon after he stepped back from his hug with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned around to look at Junmyeon, it being his second time meeting the guy.

"Hello, Baekhyun. It's a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?"

Junmyeon and Baekhyun chatted as Jongdae headed back to the counter, pouting in his boyfriend's direction.

Baekhyun ended up staying until the end of Jongdae's shift, meeting Zitao, another worker of Junmyeon's (plus boyfriend), and Kyungsoo, also another worker.

Zitao complained to Baekhyun about Junmyeon whenever said male was not around, talking about how their love life is so vanilla. He got so caught up in talking about it, he didn't realize Junmyeon had snuck up behind him, his main intent was kissing his boyfriend. But when Junmyeon heard what Zitao was complaining about, he rested his hands on Zitao's hips, causing the taller boy to jerk in surprise, glancing back at his boyfriend.

Junmyeon's face was drawn into a scowl, leaning forward to whisper something into Zitao's ear, causing said male to blush bright red.

Baekhyun wasn't too far from the couple, barely making out words such as "vanilla?.... see how vanilla I am at home.... you will be crying and begging..."  
Baekhyun was blushing as well by the time Junmyeon stepped away, whistling innocently, like he didn't just whisper sexual things into Zitao's ear.

Zitao glanced over at Baekhyun, his cheeks still bright red. "Y- You didn't hear anything," he stuttered, scuttling away to go do something.

Baekhyun chuckled, glancing down at the table he was sitting at, a frown on his lips as he got thinking.

"Mind if I join you for a moment?"

A voice interrupted Baekhyun's thoughts, the brunet glancing up to find a familiar face.

"Soo! Yeah! You can sit down." Baekhyun nodded, smiling at his friend.

"It's almost the end of my break, but I wanted to sit and chat with you.." Kyungsoo explained, smiling slightly.

"I've been wanting to talk to you too. How're things going with you and Jongin?"

"Great!" Kyungsoo's face lit up at the mention of his boyfriend.

"I'm glad to hear. You two are such a cute couple."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo blushes faintly.

Baekhyun grinned at his friend when a thought came back to him. He pursed his lips, Kyungsoo noticing the difference in the atmosphere was about to ask what's wrong, but Baekhyun spoke before he could.

"Soo... I'm just.. really curious.." Baekhyun paused, unsure if he should go on.

Kyungsoo gave him an encouraging smile.

"How'sthesexwithJonginandhow'dyouinitiateit?" Baekhyun murmured in one exhale.

Kyungsoo blinked, staring at his friend in confusion before it clicked.

"Are you asking about sex?"

"Maybe.." Baekhyun blushed a rosy pink, staring down at the table top.

"Why are you asking?" Kyungsoo questioned, curious.

"Umm.. well..." Baekhyun didn't seem able to come up with an answer that didn't sound stupid.

Kyungsoo blinked. "Have you had sex with Jongdae?"

"No, no, no..." Baekhyun shook his head. "We haven't, uh..."

"Oh," Kyungsoo seemed to understand what the situation was. "Baekhyun.. you know he won't push you until you're ready, right? He'd wait for you. He's patient. He loves you."

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "I know.. but, umm, our one year anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something special... I mean, I know... I don't know how to explain it, but I know Jongdae's the one. He's my forever. And I wouldn't have it any other way...."

"You want to have anniversary sex?" Kyungsoo bluntly put it.

"Y- yes? No..? I don't know..." Baekhyun was starting to get frustrated, not even sure what he's talking about anymore.

"Hey, hey.. calm down. Deep breaths," Kyungsoo tried calming his friend. "If you want to do anniversary sex, then go for it....?"

"I.. just, I don't know what to do...?"

"Ah.." Kyungsoo grinned suddenly. "I think I can help you with that... when's your anniversary?"

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect. Can we meet at my home after my shift's over?"

"I guess..?" Baekhyun blinked, confused.

So, instead of going home with Jongdae, he followed Kyungsoo to his home. There, the two discussed plans for tomorrow.

Baekhyun was growing more and more red by the time Kyungsoo finished explaining his ideas.

"You look like a tomato.." Kyungsoo mused, chuckling.

"I'm... not sure.. those are good ideas.. for first times...?" Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck.

"First times? Oh, oh!" Kyungsoo snapped his fingers, understanding now. "You're a virgin?"

"Y- Yes." Baekhyun pursed his lips.

"Heh, guess we'll tone it down then.." Kyungsoo chuckled.

Baekhyun was slowly starting to regret asking Kyungsoo for help. He could've figured this out on his own, right?

After a few hours, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo came up with a plan.

"Alright, well.... bye, good luck! Don't let him see what's in that bag," Kyungsoo waved his friend goodbye, watching Baekhyun leave before shutting the door. "... I forgot to tell him that it hurts the first time... oh well, I'm sure he'll figure that out.."

Baekhyun made it home, having called his boyfriend ahead of time to tell him that he just left Kyungsoo's. Plastic bag in his hands, the brunet opened the front door of their apartment, heading in before shutting the door.

"Jongdae? I'm home." Baekhyun made his way to their bedroom, wanting to hide the plastic bag before Jongdae got curious.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jongdae answered.

"Alright!" Baekhyun headed over to their closet, opening it. His lips pinched together as he looked for a great hiding place, finding an old shoebox in the corner. Baekhyun opened the lid, tossing the plastic bag into it before sticking the box back where he found it.

He closed the closet doors, leaving their bedroom to go to the kitchen.

"Jongdae?" Baekhyun walked into the kitchen, smiling when he found his boyfriend.

"Hey, Bacon! Just made dinner, you hungry?"

"Yeah."

The two sat down for dinner, discussing what they wanted to do for tomorrow.

"Our one year anniversary is tomorrow! I had a great date in mind," Jongdae grinned.

"Yeah? I had something in mind too," Baekhyun seemed nervous, though Jongdae didn't know why.

"Did you?" Jongdae rubbed the back of his neck.

"But I don't think it'll interrupt your date plan! It can wait till later in the evening," Baekhyun assured the other.

Jongdae seemed to brighten up. Due to being able to go through with his date as well as the fact that Baekhyun had an idea too and he's curious about what it is.

"Sounds wonderful to me. First half of the day is mine, second half is yours," Jongdae proposes to which Baekhyun agrees.

The couple finished early, deciding to go to bed early as well.

Baekhyun was curled up under the covers as he waited for Jongdae to come to bed.

Jongdae climbed into bed after a few minutes, smiling when Baekhyun immediately snuggled into him.

"Goodnight, my lovely boyfriend." Jongdae murmured.

"'Night, my love." Baekhyun whispered back, already nearly asleep.

Jongdae smiled down at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun was a beautiful human being. Jongdae can't believe he's dating such a wonderful person. He loves Baekhyun so much.

He's rather curious about tomorrow though. He wondered what Baekhyun had planned.

If only he knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise sexy times in the next chapter XD


	16. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! (Horrible) sex scene ahead!  
> You have been warned ;D

Baekhyun woke up early the next day, nerves buzzing as his thoughts drifted to what was going to happen that night.

The brunet headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Jongdae, humming softly to himself as he pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. He even went the extra mile and made the pancakes into hearts.

He was flipping the pancakes when Jongdae entered the kitchen, sleepily greeting his boyfriend.

"Smells good, whatcha making?"

"Pancakes."

"Ooh, did you make any bacon, Bacon?"

"No.. do you want bacon?"

"I want you~" Jongdae cheekily grinned, heading over to his boyfriend to envelope him in a big hug.

"You're such a greasy old man," Baekhyun teased, but he didn't pull away from the other.

"Let me finish up the pancakes," Baekhyun shooed his boyfriend away, a warm smile on his lips.

Jongdae pouts, but he starts setting the table instead, filling up two glasses with orange juice.

"Oh! They're heart shaped! You're so romantic, Bacon~" Jongdae was smiling at the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"You like them? Tell me if they taste good." Baekhyun commented, picking at his as he waited for Jongdae to respond.

"Delicious~" Jongdae nearly moaned, shoveling another bite of pancake into his mouth.

Baekhyun snickered, though he was pleased that the other liked it.

As the two chatted about everything and anything as they ate, Baekhyun's mind started drifting into the gutter all thanks to Jongdae's moan after finishing off a pancake.

"Bacon? Bacon?" Jongdae noticed the far away look in his boyfriend's gaze, wondering where the other went.

Baekhyun blushed when he realized he started fantasizing again. 'I feel like a horny teenager,' Baekhyun thought annoyedly though he flashed the other a reassuring smile.

"Sorry," Baekhyun apologized.

"It's ok." Jongdae smiled back.

Once they finished breakfast, the two headed back to their bedroom to change into some suitable clothing for their date, Jongdae giving his boyfriend a hint on where they were going so Baekhyun could dress appropriately.

Baekhyun ended up in a pair of white shorts and a striped T-shirt.

Jongdae was wearing tan shorts and a dark blue v-neck T-shirt.

"Ready to go?" Jongdae inquired, waiting near the front door for Baekhyun, keys in hand.

"Yep!" Baekhyun sauntered over, sticking his phone into his back pocket.

The couple left their apartment, heading down to the parking lot where Jongdae's car is sitting.

The curly haired male starts the car up, smoothly backing out of said parking lot. He pulled out onto the main road, eyes focused on the road as he and Baekhyun jammed to the radio.

"Manhi, manhi, manhi, yeah~" Baekhyun sung, dancing a little in his seat.

Jongdae glanced over at his boyfriend after he paused at a stop sign, a smile on his lips as he watched the other get lost in the music.

"Do you like this song?" Jongdae inquired, gaze flitting back to the road.

"Yeah~ Third time I've heard it, but it's so catchy! What's the name of the boy band...?" Baekhyun replied, thinking aloud. "Bulletproof? Was it.... oh! I got it, Bangtan Sonyeondan."

"Oh! I've heard of their music!" Jongdae grinned. "I liked their song 'Run'."

"'Run' was a great song." Baekhyun agreed, humming along to 'Blood, Sweat & Tears'.

They made it to their destination, which happened to be an amusement park. How adorably cliche.

"An amusement park?" Baekhyun thought aloud, climbing out of the car.

"Yep.." Jongdae grinned, though it seemed a bit nervous. "Is that... bad?"

"No, no," Baekhyun quickly assured the other. "I like amusement parks." He smiles.

"Great!" Jongdae's confidence came back.

It was a nice day so the amusement park wasn't an awful idea. The two went on a couple roller coasters, laughing and screaming together.

They were currently making fun of each other's photo from the roller coaster.

"Haha! You look like you're about to puke." Jongdae teased, pointing at his boyfriend in the picture.

"Yah! You look like death is upon you," Baekhyun retaliated with no malice, giggling as Jongdae pouted at him.

"Ooh! Ice cream!" Baekhyun's attention now diverted, having spotted the ice cream vendor. Jongdae chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction, but follows him to said vendor.

"What flavor?" Jongdae inquired, staring up at the large menu.

"Mmm.. they all sound good. I'll try the strawberry!"

"Good 'ol chocolate for me," Jongdae chuckled.

"Chocolate? That's so basic~ try something new." Baekhyun glanced over at his boyfriend, pointing out interesting flavors.

"Uggggghhhh. I'll get," Jongdae paused, looking over the menu. "Chocolate." He finished, ignoring his boyfriend's unimpressed look.

"Chocolate..."

"What? None of the other flavors seem appealing..." Jongdae pouts.

"You should be more adventurous! You'll get seven more years added to your lifespan if you try something new."

"Really?"

"No. But it sounds cool, right?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"Don't lead me on~" Jongdae whined.

"Oh look, it's our turn!"

"What can I get you two?" A shrill voice inquired.

"One small chocolate and one small strawberry, please." Jongdae spoke up, sensing that his boyfriend was going to try to change his order at the last second.

Baekhyun pouted as the lady nodded, reading off the total. Jongdae paid and the two went off to the side to wait for their number to be called.

Baekhyun wondered what their number was, asking the other what it was.

"69," was the response he received.

And oh boy. His mind went to the gutter. Again.

'Damn, Kyungsoo! If only he hadn't talked about.. no! Don't remember, don't remember! Don't scar yourself again.' Baekhyun was frantically thinking, unaware of his boyfriend's curious stare when he noticed the far away look again.

"69!" The shrill voice shrieked.

"I'll get it," Jongdae offers, jogging over to the window to get it. Baekhyun stood there, finally snapping out of his thoughts right as Jongdae came back.

"Here you are, one strawberry for you." Jongdae held out the other's ice cream cone out to him.

"Thanks," Baekhyun took it, taking a small bite out of the top. "Yum. How's your-" Baekhyun's gaze shifted up to his boyfriend, only to find the other licking his ice cream cone. Which wouldn't have been a bad sight, had Baekhyun's thoughts turned to naughty ones. 'Fuck,' Baekhyun thought, staring at Jongdae's tongue swiping along the chocolate ice cream.

He was so mesmerized by the sight, he didn't realize Jongdae noticed him staring.

An idea came to the curly haired male the moment he realized Baekhyun was staring at his tongue. With revenge in mind, the male started licking at his ice cream again, though he was purposely trying to be lewd with it, letting out soft moans.

Baekhyun had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from making a noise, his pants tightening in the crotch area.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Baekhyun mentally groaned.

"This chocolate is so delicious," Jongdae mused, smiling wickedly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah.." Baekhyun replied absentmindedly, still staring at the other's lips.

"Bacon? Your ice cream is going to start melting if you don't start eating it.." Jongdae cautioned, though it didn't seem to get through the other's hazy mind.

Baekhyun was still lost in thought when Jongdae was suddenly much closer, lips on Baekhyun's ice cream to keep it from melting and dripping all over Baekhyun.

"H- Hey," Baekhyun's cheeks were a bright red. "That's mine."

"You weren't eating it.." Jongdae shrugged, grinning as he pulled away. "Mmm, delicious."

Baekhyun was a mortified when he realized where his thoughts had gone. Again.

"C'mon, let's go find a place to sit." Jongdae spoke up, remembering that they were out in public.

"Okay," Baekhyun easily agreed, following his boyfriend to a park bench nearby. The two sat down, slowly eating their ice cream.

There was almost a sort of sexual tension between the two.

Baekhyun couldn't stop watching the other eat his ice cream without his pants tightening. Or vice versa.

By the time they were done with their ice cream, both males were aroused.

"Fuck..." Jongdae muttered, watching his boyfriend walk over to the trash can. "I don't know how much longer I'll last.." the curly haired male was staring at Baekhyun's ass, mind drifting towards all the times he's seen said ass naked. Glorious in all its nakedness.

Baekhyun couldn't help, but wish this date ended sooner or else he'd end up jumping Jongdae at the park and he's sure the surrounding parents wouldn't be very happy with him.

Fortunately, the date ended without anyone jumping anyone, though Baekhyun was still aroused. As was Jongdae.

The moment they made it home, in the safety of their apartment, Baekhyun jumped the other. So turned on, to the point that he forgot what he had planned.

"Mmmh!" Jongdae was startled, but that didn't mean he stayed unresponsive. He kissed back, resting his hands on Baekhyun's hips.

Baekhyun was passionately kissing the other, expressing his pent up arousal.

The two ended up on the couch somehow with Jongdae pinning Baekhyun down.

"Your mouth is so sinful," was all that Baekhyun said before he leaned up and nipped at the other's throat, causing Jongdae to moan lowly.

"Can you... take off your shirt..?" Baekhyun panted out, pulling at said article of clothing.

Jongdae did as Baekhyun said, stripping off his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him.

"Mmm.." Baekhyun moaned in appreciation at the sight, hands immediately feeling the other up, slightly unsure. This was Baekhyun's first time, though he knew how sex worked. He'd seen lots of porn videos.

Jongdae, on the other hand, was not a virgin and had enough experience to know that they should probably move this to the bedroom.

He slipped off the other, grabbing ahold of Baekhyun's hand. He pulled him off the couch, leading him to their bedroom, their clothes trailing behind them.

They were butt naked by the time they made it to their bedroom.

Jongdae gently pushed Baekhyun back until the latter fell down on the bed with a surprised "oomph!"

Jongdae snickered.

"Very graceful," he commented, watching Baekhyun sit up.

The latter glared at his boyfriend, nose scrunching up in annoyance.

"Yah!"

"Ok, ok." Jongdae surrendered early, too keyed up to keep this going for too long.

Since this was originally Jongdae's apartment, said male headed over to his nightstand, opening the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He moved back over to the bed, climbing onto it.

"Move back a bit.." Jongdae instructed, watching Baekhyun scoot back on the bed until he was sitting at the top of the bed near the pillows.

"Lie down," Jongdae commanded, the deep tone had Baekhyun shivering in delight as he obeyed, lying down so his head rested on the pillows.

Jongdae gently moved Baekhyun's legs so that they were spread out, shifting so he was in between the other's leg.

"This might feel... weird," was all Jongdae warned before Baekhyun felt something cold at his butt hole.

"..?"

Something cold circled his rim before dipping in, the brunet shivering slightly at the sudden coolness down there.

Jongdae slowly eased his index finger in, popping past the first ring. He slowed when he noticed the discomfort on the other's face.

Baekhyun wasn't used to having anything down there, lips curling down in a grimace. He knew that it wasn't going to be always pleasant, so he gestured for the other to go on, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Jongdae nodded, easing more of his finger into the other, gently brushing against the other's inside.

Baekhyun felt his stomach flutter at the feeling, eyes blinking at the sudden feeling of pleasure.

Jongdae's finger was long and slender and currently rubbing up along the inner walls.

Baekhyun moaned, eyes slipping shut at the oddly pleasureful experience.

Jongdae slipped in his middle finger, slowly sliding it in as he watched Baekhyun's facial expressions.

Baekhyun grimaced again at the slight pain, though it soon turned into a blank expression when the pain faded away.

Baekhyun's sudden pitched moan had Jongdae grinning.

Bingo. He found that special spot.

Jongdae rubbed against the other's prostate, watching Baekhyun gasp and moan, body trembling from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Soon enough, Jongdae was pumping the two fingers in and out of Baekhyun, listening to the other's delicious moans.

"J- Jongdae," Baekhyun keened when the other hit his prostate again.

Jongdae slid in a third finger, thrusting all three in and out, crooking them and rubbing them against the other's prostate.

This constant stimulation had Baekhyun trembling and babbling, hands fisting the bedsheets as his cock dribbled precum, knowing that if Jongdae kept this up, he'd be coming in no time.

Jongdae slid all three fingers out after a solid minute, letting Baekhyun recover from his near orgasm.

Baekhyun was panting, staring down at Jongdae with lust filled eyes. His dick was hard, precum beading at the tip.

Jongdae was in a similar situation, his dick hard and leaking precum as well.

"Are you ready..?" Jongdae inquired, pouring lube onto his fingers to lather up his member with.

Baekhyun took a deep breath before exhaling, slowly nodding his head.

Once Jongdae was all slicked up, the male moved closer, pressing the tip of his penis against the other's rim before slowly pushing in.

Baekhyun grimaced at the pain, clenching the bedsheets with his fists as Jongdae carefully pushed in.

A few tears slipped from Baekhyun's closed eyes as Jongdae finally bottomed out.

"Are you ok?" Jongdae's voice was raspy from the constant warmth and tightness around his cock. He was straining to pull out and slam back in, but he knew Baekhyun wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, a soft whimper escaping his lips before nodding.

Jongdae slowly pulled back before pushing in again, a low moan leaving his lips at the feeling. He stroked the other's cock to distract him from the pain.

"Mmm, Jongdae!" Baekhyun moaned when Jongdae hit his prostate.

Once Jongdae found it, he started thrusting against it, watching Baekhyun shiver and tremble from the constant stimulation once again.

Baekhyun was an absolute mess, he had precum on his stomach, tears slipping down his cheeks, his hair a tousled mess, and his lips were red from all the biting he was doing.

To top it off, the brunet was sobbing from the pleasure, nearly ripping the bed sheet with how hard he was gripping.

Jongdae moaned when the other clenched around him, hips stuttering at how great this felt.

"Can you.." Baekhyun gritted through a sob. "Move faster.."

"Your wish is my command," Jongdae cheekily replied, increasing the pace a bit.

He was drilling against the other's prostate, sometimes missing it to keep the other on his toes.

Baekhyun wailed at a rather hard thrust, clenching down hard around the other's dick as he felt his orgasm coming.

"I'm c- close!" Baekhyun moaned out.

Jongdae leaned forward, pleased at finding out that Baekhyun was extremely flexible. He was nearly bending the other in half, but it gave him a better angle, letting him thrust in even deeper.

Baekhyun was sobbing and moaning, writhing beneath the other as the pleasure was becoming too much.

Jongdae reached a hand up to tweak Baekhyun's nipple, pulling and pinching at it as he thrusted into the other.

The sudden pain it caused had Baekhyun spilling over, sight whitening as he came, cum splashing against Jongdae's chest.

Jongdae came soon after as the other started clenching around him, impossibly tight. Vision whitening as well as his orgasm washed over him.

With a shout of Baekhyun, Jongdae slumped forward, breathless.

Baekhyun was recovering from the sudden orgasm when Jongdae pulled out of the other.

A whimper left Baekhyun's lips at the odd sensation of the other's cum slipping out of his hole.

"Let's clean you up." Jongdae got off the bed, hurrying to their bathroom to grab a rag. He came back, carefully cleaning Baekhyun up.

Once they were both decently cleaned, Jongdae slid back into the bed, relieved that there was barely any cum on the bed.

"Mmm... that was... amazing," Baekhyun murmured, tiredly curling up into Jongdae's chest.

"It was." Jongdae agreed, smiling down at his sleepy boyfriend.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun stared drowsily, blinking up at his boyfriend, obviously fighting to stay awake.

Jongdae chuckled. "I love you too. Now hush and go to sleep. You're nearly dead on your feet."

"And who'ss fault iss that..?" Baekhyun slurred, eyes sliding shut as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

Jongdae watched the other sleep, amused.

"I'll take the blame," he whispered, closing his eyes as he fell asleep as well.

Baekhyun was going to be complaining about the drying cum later, but for now all was silent in the small apartment. Baekhyun and Jongdae were curled up in each other's arms, contentedly dreaming away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this awful chapter >.< more horrible smut by meee~ I trieddd..
> 
> On another note: omg I love this couple so much~ ahhh, Baekchen is feelsss~ heck


End file.
